


Desert Tracks

by XScribe



Series: Off The Map [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Gender, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XScribe/pseuds/XScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU spin on the Fast and Furious series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Tracks

Friday--September 15 continued…

In the year that had passed since Brian O'Conner had transferred his career to the police department in Los Angeles it had been too long since Dr. Adams had last seen his patient. There was no other patient of his that he regarded quite the same way. Except maybe for the boy’s mother, Kitty O'Conner, but he saw her a lot more frequently, and not just on a professional basis. Ever since he first met her, he’d just about fallen in love with her on sight, although she was married. Given her breathtaking beauty and vibrant personality, how could he forget her? Unfortunately, like her son, her visits were erratic and if not for the doctor’s effort, wouldn’t happen as frequently as they did. He was aware of the fact that he wasn’t as high on her list of priorities as she was on his.

Seeing Brian again was going to be a rare treat as well as an opportunity to catch up. Appointments for the O'Conners were always scheduled late in the day and for good reason. The doctor liked to leave them all the time they needed for his full, undivided attention and then some for socializing. So, when Brian called that afternoon and said he would be driving in from LA for an appointment that was more than a pleasant surprise. Checking the afternoon schedule when Brian was on the phone, the doctor found it was just busy enough to see the booked patients and get them out in time even if Brian was a little early, considering it was only around a two-hour drive from LA. So long as the doctor didn’t dawdle with any of those patients and there were no emergencies to deal with.

At his desk in his office while signing for prescriptions and organizing the files to dictate the notes for the day’s visits, Gareth heard a vehicle outside that didn’t match the powerful purr of the 3000GT. Being as the last patient was out front scheduling a follow-up visit, he suspected someone else had arrived without an appointment, an inconvenience which he had no time for.

For surveillance purposes, he’d installed a video camera covering strategic areas around his office. When he switched the video camera feed on the monitor to the front door parking area, he saw a new white Cadillac Escalade. Which one of his patients had recently purchased such a vehicle, he had no idea. Most of them drove average-priced cars. Well, except for Brian, who was a sports car enthusiast as well as his own mechanic and had no family to support. But this was no vehicle Brian would ever own. Perhaps this wasn’t even a patient of his, but someone who’d found his address in the phone book and drove in during the late hours of the afternoon, which meant he or she had an emergency of sorts and should have gone to the ER instead.

With a sigh, Gareth got up to finish prepping the exam room especially for Brian after the nurses had finished up in there, knowing one of the staff up front would send him a call to explain the unexpected visitor’s situation. He was fairly certain the patient would be able to be sent off to the ER.

He had checked the equipment on the trays, making sure everything was correct for a first OB patient, and was shutting down the vertical blinds in the room when the call came from up front. He punched the line and lifted the receiver. It was his senior nurse, Becca. “Brian O'Conner’s here,” she announced brightly.

“Oh.” Gareth was a little surprised. What was he doing in a Cadillac Escalade? What had happened to the 3000GT? Why would he have traded it for an SUV? That was a little too bizarre. Gareth would have to ask.

“Would you like me to send him back?” she queried.

“I’ll tell you when.”

~~~

A sweeping inspection of the exterior of the building, the waiting room, and the reception area left Toretto with a certain comfort in knowing that Brian, the mother of his child, his deeply, direly cherished lover was going to be seen in a nice facility. Not a cheap, tacky, plastic-chaired county clinic. The town, however, left a lot to be desired. Out in the middle of the howling desert, beyond the San Bernardino Resort Mountains, it was rather desolate and dusty. But hell, it was better than the places Dom had been lately. And the air always had a much purer, pristine quality out in the desert than where he’d grown up.

This doctor’s office was Beverly Hills chic in comparison. The carpet and sofas looked new, clean, and comfortable. The staff seemed very well-trained and appropriately friendly, which meant there wasn’t a high turn-over rate there. They knew and greeted Brian with concerned familiarity, which added further credence to that impression, since he’d not been there for a while, it seemed. Furthermore, despite the fact that it was around 4:30 pm, no one seemed the least bit put out by the late arrival of this last patient. There were no other patients present and the staff set about preparing to go with the same amount of cheerfulness.

“They’re not closing are they?” Dom asked on the sofa holding Brian’s left hand, thighs deliberately touching.

“It’s okay,” Brian assured him, gripping his purse tightly with his right hand. “Dr. Adams is always willing to stay afterhours for me. He’s cool.”

On the other side of Brian on a chair, Pearce leaned forward, tense as well. Brian had sat too close to the corner of the couch, making it impossible for his friend to sit anywhere else. “I go back wit’ chyou, Bry, since Doc Adams know me.”

Toretto narrowed his eyes at Pearce. “I’m going with O'Conner.”

Pearce didn’t sound remotely perturbed. “But, the doctor a’eady know me. He know me an’ Brian togetha’.”

“It’s going to be obvious,” Dom clarified, “who Brian’s really with when I tell him I’m the father.”

“That don’ mean we ain’ togetha’,” Rome argued. “I jus’ wasn’ aroun’ at the time, o’ that be mah’--”

“Stop it!” Brian snapped. “We’re not doing this right now, all right? Not here in the doctor’s office. I just want to get through this and make sure the baby’s okay. We can figure out the details later.”

Alarming, Dom slid a hand beneath the purse to feel Brian’s belly again. “What’s wrong? You’re not hurting or anything are you? You okay?”

“I’m not okay with your bickering,” Brian said tersely.

The receptionist slid the window back. “Brian. The doctor says you can go on back now.”

The moment Brian rose, Dom got up, as well, still holding his hand.

Brian resisted, however. “Stay here,” he instructed. Then seeing Rome jump to get up, Brian ushered him back. “You stay here, too.”

“But, Brian,” Dom pointed out. “This is my baby. I want to know if--”

“I’d just rather you didn’t come with me right now. I’ll be fine. But, if you come, it’ll make me too uptight, you know, and I don’t need that right now. Okay?”

Much as Dom wanted to attend, he could understand. It wasn’t like Brian to make demands about anything, so he probably really meant what he said. Before he could head for the door from the waiting room, Dom stopped him for a kiss. “I want to talk to the doctor after he examines you. I wanna hear everything he has to say about how you and the baby are doing and what we need to do.”

With a nod, Brian kissed him again, then proceeded through the door.

~~~

Looking up through the open door at the end of the hall, the doctor was astonished all over again at the sight of Brian. He’d not seen him in a dress this flattering in a while, and he was built for them, too. The short, sexy skirts and dresses he used to wear that fit him tightly and showed off his terrific herm form, small waist and hips, and elegant, nonstop legs. This black and aquamarine, skimpy-bodiced, full-skirted sun dress looked incredible on him. Except that though it showed off his slender calves, there wasn’t enough leg showing. But the cross-tied bodice revealed a nice, developing rack on him such as he hadn’t sported in a few years. Meanwhile, black canvas espadrilles accomplished the honor of appropriately displaying his highly attractive ankles and feet.

“Brian!” Gareth said, coming into the hallway to meet him. “You look absolutely stunning!”

Always bad at taking a compliment, Brian blushed and dipped his head.

“And I like your hair,” Gareth continued, lacking any need to bestow unwarranted praise. “It always looks so good when you let it grow out.”

“Haven’t had much chance for a haircut.”

“Good! That’s rather serendipitous for the eyes. Now what are you doing in a Cadillac Escalade? That car’s not you. Where’s that gorgeous 3000GT?”

Brian looked blankly around the hall. “How do you know about that?”

“Got a surveillance system installed since you were here last. I’ve got cameras set up around with a video feed into my office.”

“Oh. Well, it’s not mine. I’m borrowing it. In fact, I don’t got the 3000GT anymore, I got something sweeter. A lot’s happened since the last time I saw you, Doc.”

As Brian approached, the doctor paused. Having a better look, he realized there was a swelling and redness to Brian’s lower lip toward the left side that clearly indicated an injury. “What’s that?” He drew his patient close for a better look.

“Oh, that.” Brian brushed a hand over the area, a move that inadvertently pointed out another bruise on his cheekbone on the same side. Covered by a fine layer of makeup, it wasn’t immediately apparent.

Taking the graceful jaws, Dr. Adams carefully tilted Brian’s head up. “Is this the result of that kidnapping? Did they beat you?” The doctor was incensed. “It sure looks like it.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Brian shrugged, attempting to make light of the incident. “I got a little beat up, but I got away, so that’s cool.”

Alarmed, Gareth led the way into the examining room where he quickly offered Brian a seat on the table. “What happened? Who were these people? Did the police have a doctor check you out already then? What did they say?”

After setting down his expensive-looking handbag  behind him, Brian carefully hoisted himself onto the end of the table. “I haven’t seen nobody yet.”

“What do you mean?” Gareth was confused. “Of course you did. When the police rescued you. You were one of their own.”

“I haven’t been to the police.”

That was even more confusing. “You know protocol. You were a cop, yourself.”

“Come on, Gareth, I just want you to check me out, all right? Don’t go narc on me. I know what I’m doing except for the medical stuff and you’re the only one I’d trust to do that.”

This was even further from the situation Dr. Adams was expecting. He shut the door, then returned to the table where he folded his arms, metal chart in his hold, and looked over Kitty O'Conner’s son. As Brian had grown up, Gareth had regarded the boy as innocent, bright, and sweet, but under the circumstances of his childhood, he’d quickly bypassed naivety. “You mean you don’t want to report this. Perhaps you’d better start by telling me who abducted you and what the whole thing was about.”

“There was this head of a drug cartel down in South America. He ran drugs and munitions from several countries down there. It was an FBI-Customs assignment. They told me that if I helped bust him, I’d get my record cleared from that aiding and abetting rap I got in Los Angeles, and I could go back on the Force.”

“Yes, I heard about that.” From under lowered brows, Gareth eyed Brian. “I was a little surprised you’d do such a thing. But then again, you often surprise me.”

“I had a reason for that.” Brian frowned too, but hesitated. “It may not be the smartest reason, but…

“Anyways, I busted the dude--the South American drug lord. Only his old lady--she had a thing for me.”

“I don’t wonder why.”

“The dude’s name was Verone. After the case, his old lady went around telling everybody she and I were having an affair. Which never happened. But Verone heard about it where he was being detained, while he was waiting to go to trial, you know. He broke out of jail and came after me. Plus he was understandably pissed at me for getting him busted him, too.

“I really don’t want to talk much about it. His thugs beat me up some. They didn’t care that I was expecting even though they could see I was.” Brian lowered his gaze ruefully towards his abdomen, but except for his bust, it wasn’t apparent that he was pregnant in the full fabric of his empire-waist dress. Perhaps it was more visible in tighter clothes. He went on. “He injected me with some crap to knock me out so he could chain me up or I would have kicked his ass.”

“Injected you?” Gareth started. “Injected you even though he could tell you were expecting?”

“Yeah. I got the names of the drugs, too. Propofol and something that was spelled S-U and a bunch of Cs with a Y in there, too. Ended with ‘choline’--”

“Succinylcholine,” the doctor inferred. “Son-of-a-bitch…”

“Is any of that stuff bad for the baby? He told me that it wasn’t, but I can’t believe a goddamn gangster, you know?”

“Succinylcholine is category C, which means that potential risk hasn’t yet been ruled out that it might cause some harm to an unborn baby. He was right about the propofol, though. It is safe. How long did this go on? Do you know how many injections of the succinylcholine he may have given you?”

“Only two at the most. I’m not sure he gave it to me the second time. I agreed to cooperate--anything-- just so he wouldn’t keep shooting that crap into me. I found myself worrying for the baby. He roughed me up, you know? He was totally convinced I’d been with his woman, and held that against me. She even admitted it wasn’t true, but by then he didn’t care anymore.” Stepping down from the table, Brian looked around at the tray and counter. “Can I go ahead and give you that sample right now? ‘Cos I really gotta pee. Then I’ll get undressed so you can do the exam.”

Concentration broken, the doctor came to. “Right. Your gown is on the table, but perhaps I ought a give you a regular paper one instead of one of your usual ones. I really hate to ask you to take off that lovely dress, but it wouldn’t make any sense to examine you in it.”

“No, no. I’ll put on the one you put out for me.”

From the counter, Gareth picked up the sealed specimen cup he’d already labeled and handed it to his patient. “Um, you know where the bathroom is. Just bring the cup out and leave it here by the sink, then you can get undressed and put on the gown with the opening in front.”

On the way back to his private office, the doctor checked on his staff to see their progress. They were chatting and laughing quietly while they tended their normal end-of-day routine. As per the law, he chose one of them to come with him and attend the exam.  It was a quick process; the attendant would stay long enough to take the specimens to the lab, finish marking them, and preparing them to be picked up by the courier service or for in house examinations. Then he or she would be free to go home that late in the day.

After selecting Jaime to be the attendee, the only employee who hadn’t known been working there long enough to have met Brian, Gareth went back to his office to start on the day’s dictation. They were to wait long enough to give the patient enough time to get ready.

In a while, Gareth eventually got up between reports, and stepped back into the hall. He glanced into the reception office very briefly to find out who was left and wish them a great weekend, collected Jaime, then they went to the exam room.

Sitting up on the end of the table, reading a _National Geographic_ magazine, Brian waited, tanned legs and feet swinging freely beneath the hem of the fabric gown. The sparkling topaz earrings complimented his golden curls. It was pleasant to see him back in makeup. When Gareth came in with his nurse, he briefly introduced them.

Totally unexpectedly, Brian’s eyes widened at the sight of Jaime. He hugged the magazine to his chest. Instead of a polite nod or “hi,” as usual, his thighs pressed together and his posture went rigid. “Um, wait,” he said. “I-I think I changed my mind…”

Puzzled, Gareth tipped his head. “What-what do you mean? Changed your mind about--?”

“I’d rather not be examined right now. Some other time.” Stiffly, he stepped down from the table and started to back to the dressing corner, still clutching the magazine.

“But, Brian.” Despite his confusion, the doctor tried to be understanding. “You came all the way out here from LA…”

“Yeah, well, I suddenly realized it wasn’t such a good idea…” Once in the corner, Brian snatched the curtain closed.

“Hm,” the doctor remarked. “Well, whatever you think, Brian.” Then addressed Jaime. “We’ll let him get dressed again then get this stuff put away.” On the way to the door, Gareth paused by the counter to pick up his notes to chart the aborted visit.

“Doc,” Brian said from behind the curtain.

“Yes, Brian?” the doctor nodded at Jaime to go ahead and leave the room. Then went to stand outside the curtain. “What is it?”

In a manner reminiscent of his childhood, Brian peaked out from behind the curtain and looked out into the room. Then he focused on the doctor. He spoke in little over a whisper. “I just want _you_ to examine me. I don’t want anyone else in the room, you know?”

Again, it was unusual behavior for Brian. At least, for many years he’d not acted like this. “Oh. Okay. I won't ask him to come back if you’re sure you still want to be seen.”

“I want you to check me out.” The blond brows tilted worriedly. “But just you.”

Gareth nodded. He saw the magazine was still being crushed to Brian’s breast. His apprehension was disquieting. “I’ll be happy to. You know that.”

With that, his patient returned to the examining table cautiously. With a little prompting, he relinquished the magazine to Gareth. Very carefully, Brian mounted the table again, knees pressed tightly together again. Equally tentatively, he lay back, knees still locked.

Once Gareth switched on the examining lamp, he went to the counter, set the chart down, and performed the urine dip. While he recorded those findings, he inquired over Brian’s general health and symptoms, trying to encourage a casual air. “Been eating well? Getting enough hydration?”

“Um,” Brian’s voice still exhibited anxiety. “Not-not so much in the last few days…but otherwise okay, I guess. I-I’ve been dying for milk or ice cream all the time. Before I even knew I was pregnant.”

“That’s the baby,” Gareth chuckled, hoping to put Brian at ease. “That’s good. You’re getting cravings for his needs. I’ll start you on prenatal vitamins today. Those’ll make sure you always get good nutrition, even when you can’t eat as well as you should. I’m going to check your weight, too, so we can keep track of that. You’re nearly half-way through your pregnancy and you still look thin to me. You realize you’re supposed to be putting weight on, not losing it when you’re pregnant, don’t you? Evidently you’re not keeping up with the growing needs of the baby. How about morning sickness? Have you had any?”

“Some. Not that much, though. I can’t stand the smell of perfume. Or tobacco any more. I guess that’s just as well for the baby that I can't stand cigarettes right now. I know you’ve never approved of my smoking, plus my boss in LA kept giving me shit about it, too.”

“Well, your health is important to me. How ‘bout alcohol? Have you given that up, too?”

“I haven’t had any for months. I could use a bottle of scotch right now. I hadn’t really wanted any until now.”

“Why is that? What’s going on?” After noting the normal dipstick results in Brian’s chart, Dr. Adams turned to look at his patient on the table. He was still very rigid, long legs together, long fingers fidgeting while he lay studying them.

“N-nothing. Well, something. Just do the exam and get it over with.”

Gareth toyed with his pen. The last time he’d seen Brian this apprehensive, it was serious. Very serious. “I wish you’d relax.” Going to the table, the doctor took one of Brian’s exquisite hands to stop his fidgeting and loosely held it. It was cool. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ll make sure of that. The staff all went home so no one’s going to be coming back in and bothering us. Everything looks good so far. So, what did you do about the morning sickness?”

“That-that was when I saw the doctor in Texas. She gave me some pills to take whenever I got too sick to stand it. They make me sleepy, but they work real well. I got the vial with me, in case I needed any on the drive over.”

“Could they be…promethazine?”

Brian nodded.

“Perfect. I would have prescribed that myself.” From the cabinet beneath the table, Gareth drew out a full-sized fabric drape for his patient’s lap. No stiff, skimpy paper for him. Then beneath it, helped Brian fit his feet into the stirrups. The moment his feet were in place, his knees went together again. Again, this was what Brian used to do as a nervous teen. It took him a long time to get over his miscarriage. When he’d come in for exams, he’d cry. Dr. Adams couldn’t help but be reminded of those visits.

Once the lamp was flexed into position, he painstakingly opened the front of the gown. It was necessary to check the breasts of all mothers-to-be and particularly to address the concerns in herms. To Gareth’s alarm, he discovered contusions in the distinct shape of fingermarks on Brian’s chest, particularly around the swollen nipples.

“Did the kidnapper do this?” Gareth questioned.

“Um, yeah. There’s more. But, I already told you, I’m not going to report it.”

“More…?” The doctor was already fumbling with the drape and raised it to Brian’s knees. Very gently, the doctor had to coax his patient to open his knees. He reluctantly obeyed. In the exam lamp light, Gareth immediately perceived more areas of ecchymosis--this time on his patient’s male genitalia. Discoloration that was typical of heavy-handed, overbearing manipulation. This wasn’t caused by random strikes or kicks or the result of an accident. He was familiar with injuries caused by molestation.

Pausing, he tried to gather his wits. This was a clear indication of sexual assault. In all good conscience, the incident should be reported to the police. But if Brian chose not to…Thinking of that bottle of scotch that had been requested , Gareth proceeded with his exam with trepidation.

As he lifted the drape higher and looked over the handsome body before him, he was now given a better view of the evidently distended little belly. It was so unlike the ordinarily flat, well-sculpted abdominis muscles Brian possessed. In such a body, a four-month gestation was quite apparent. The doctor couldn’t help but be charmed. Then he observed an indistinct ecchymotic outline beneath the umbilicus.

“Shit,” Gareth couldn’t keep from muttering. He’d intended, as was standard procedure, to perform a two-handed pelvic exam. This was the best way to acquire a lot of information, as well as give a very accurate estimation of gestational advancement without having to wait for the results of the requisite quantitative beta hCG.

Very cautiously, the exam proceeded. As the doctor gently palpated Brian’s abdomen, he checked for extreme tenderness or rigidity. The discomfort his patient voiced, however, was quiet and reserved, and he flinched only when the contusion was touched.

“What happened here?” Gareth asked out of necessity, so he could better know what to look for. “There’s a bruise here on your abdomen.”

“Dick socked me. Soon as I could after I got loose, I started beating the shit out of him. The pussy-ass prick hit me there to get me to stop. That was about the only way he could have got me to, either.”

The doctor exhaled. “How bad does it hurt when I touch? On a scale of one to ten.”

“About… a three…”

“Are you sure?” the doctor prodded, knowing from some time ago that Brian minimized his complaints.

“Three. Three to four, I guess.”

Dubious, Gareth once again readjusted the lamp and took his stool. Using a very light touch, he furthered his examination. He discovered what he hoped not to and that was that the delicate vaginal tissue was torn with evidence of having bled from repeated abuse. His shoulders sagged in a defeat he didn’t want to accept. “You were raped,” he pronounced.

This time Brian said nothing.

With a sigh, Gareth fought hard to compose himself. “I realize it’s difficult for a lot of victims to report these things…But, Brian…You’re not just my patient, you’re a close friend…And you were a police officer. You know how important it is that these incidents are reported…”

As often occurred with this patient, he remained silent.

“Brian…”

“You don’t understand. I already secured the situation. I escaped.” Then added reluctantly, “I got his gun and shot him. I don’t know how many times, I just kept shooting. Then I did the same to his bitch, too, ‘cos she wasn’t no innocent party.”

Suddenly, Gareth understood what Brian was up against and the reason he didn’t want to report any of it. But there had to be more to it than that; as a police officer he knew what would happen. “But, you were justified,” the doctor pointed out. “You acted in self-defense."

“Could we just get on with it? I want to be sure my baby’s all right.”

Standing again, the doctor went about the next step with the utmost care. “I hate to do this,” he forewarned, “because I know it’s going to hurt, but I’m going to have to do a bimanual exam to give me a better idea about what’s going on inside. Is that all right by you?” Even though he’d carried out this kind of exam on Brian before, in this instance, he was compelled to ask permission first because of the pain that he knew would be involved.

In anticipation, Brian gripped the edges of the table and made no complaint.

From the tray, Gareth picked up the K-Y jelly and applied a generous amount to his gloved fingers to make the procedure as smooth as possible. Very gently, he inserted the first two fingers of his left hand, being left-handed, and placed his right over Brian’s lower abdomen. By the very way that Brian winced and held his breath, Gareth knew he was causing pain to the battered vaginal tissue. But to be absolutely certain, he waited, feeling for any telltale contractions. “I know this is hurting you, and I deeply apologize for that, so I’m being as careful as I can. Just let me know if you feel any worse pain inside.” If it coincided with movement of the muscles within, Gareth would know more. However, the only way to know with even more certainty would be to check for effacement. As long as these possible contractions had been going on, a look at the cervix would give the best answer. Thinking back on Brian’s miscarriage, Gareth remembered seeing the barest fingertip opening of the cervix then. It was so slight, there was a good chance it might relax and close again with the treatment he had prescribed. But it hadn’t, and thus, abortion had eventually ensued. If that happened to Brian again, Gareth would never forgive himself.

But, although Brian held his breath for a while, he eventually released it, not tensing any further or eliciting any worse discomfort. With the two fingers within and the other hand without, the doctor felt out the full size and shape of the perfect, smooth, normally anteverted uterus. At the last, when he finally drew out his hand, he checked for blood and was relieved to find only the slightest hint of what had been incurred exacerbating the same tender skin from the exam.

“Your baby’s seventeen weeks in size,” he announced, peeling off that set of gloves. “To be sure everything’s sound, I should have a look at your cervix. Which as we both know, won’t be comfortable for you right now. I’ll use a pediatric speculum, but still, it’s going to hurt. We can also just wait it out for a while, then I can do another bimanual. I’m going to be honest; I’m worried about possible contractions. This kind of violent sexual activity can definitely cause preterm labor. You were right to come in and get checked.”

This time Brian pulled himself up with difficulty mainly on his right elbow, sparing his left hardware-plated elbow. And lowered one foot from the stirrup. His apprehension was apparent. “I guess I should also mention I was kind of in a car wreck in Texas. That’s why I went to the ER there. I had to pull a PIT maneuver on a Yukon on the freeway to prevent a shooting. So, I went to the ER and they kept me in the hospital a couple of days. I had possible contractions then, too. It felt like deep cramps, the way it felt when…you know. Scared the shit out of me. So go ahead and use a speculum and check. I don’t care--just do it. Then I’ll do all the pelvic rest you say, I swear.”

The anxiety in Brian’s expression only worsened Gareth’s fear. Damn Brian for being so uncommunicative, anyway. Why the fuck hadn’t he reported all this immediately? “Let’s try and stay calm, all right? I’m going to take care of everything to the best of my ability.” He gently lowered Brian’s other foot from the stirrup. “Relax there a few minutes and I’ll get everything I need.”

“My boyfriend’s out in the waiting room. He’s gonna start worrying if it takes too long and I don’t doubt he’ll come looking for me.” Brian pushed himself to sit up. “I should probably go talk--”

“Boyfriend?” But, of course Brian had a boyfriend because he was with child. Who could treat an O'Conner as a one-night-stand? Probably because of his very independent nature, the doctor hadn’t even thought of a waiting significant other, which was ridiculous not to have. After all, he’d been with Roman Pearce the first time and he’d turned out to be surprisingly attentive. “I--you should have brought him back.”

“No! He doesn’t know I was raped. I don’t want him to know. He’ll freak out if he sees how beat up I am. I’ll put my dress back on and go--”

“He doesn’t know…?” It was taking a toll on Gareth to keep up with everything his patient was hitting him with at once. “Let me go talk to him. I don’t want you to do anything but stay put for now. Not until I ascertain what your cervix looks like, do you understand?”

With seeming uncertainty, Brian lay back again. “Yeah, I guess so.”

~~~

Despite the generous layer of K-Y on the pediatric speculum, Gareth was aware that his patient was still in a decided amount of pain. It might have been kinder to use a plastic model, but using them with Y-bigends was precarious; there had been too many documented instances in the journals of broken instruments owing to their strong pelvic muscles. Which was what made bigends so adroit and efficient at delivering babies, too. A shattered speculum was too dangerous in the vaginal tract, so Gareth never used them in his gender.

Metal was strong, but unforgiving. Again, as gently as possible, the doctor inserted it. With the lamp cocked into position to provide the best illumination, he was able to quickly conduct all the testing he needed. In this instance, the smooth, pink cervix was completely intact, the tiny little os tightly shut, much to Gareth’s relief. He took curetted samples as quickly as possible, then released the speculum to ease out.

After helping Brian slide up on the table, Gareth closed the gown and covered his patient with the drape again. “The os is closed tight,” he assured Brian. “And there’s no sign of effacement. Still, I’m going to take this sample into the lab here to check for any signs of premature rupture of membranes under the microscope. I’ll come back and let you know what I find, then I’ll go talk to your boyfriend, invite him to come back in here, and we can all discuss the findings and what to do. If you’d prefer, I’ll tell him to what extent you were accosted so you won't have to. Would that be easier?”

“None of it would be easy,” Brian remarked bitterly. “Yeah. Thanks, Doc. He’s gonna be real pissed. I wouldn’t even know how to say it. But it’d be even worse, I guess, to keep putting him off. We literally haven’t seen each other in months, let alone slept together. I’ve been wondering how to approach this. I want him like crazy and he’s already let me know he feels the same way, but how could he understand, otherwise, why I keep putting him off?”

Standing by the door, Gareth shifted, holding the covered tray. He could comprehend how difficult the situation would be, and that there were many facets to the issue. “I’ll be glad to tell him. But, about your mom…I know how you feel about it, but as I said on the phone, she really should know. This is a huge event for her.”

Averting his gaze, Brian’s lids lowered. “I don’t want to talk to her. She’ll freak and you know it.”

“I know she’s a little overly-protective…”

“A little?” Brian intoned.

“All right,” the doctor laughed lightly, “A lot. I have to admit, though, I think it would anger her even worse if you don’t tell her. And while she does tend to overreact, just think what will happen if she finds all these things out after the fact. I’ll feel bad about not telling her, either, so I’m going to have to eventually, with or without your permission. You have your differences--I appreciate that. But you may be surprised; these things tend to iron out after children become adults and parents develop a new respect for their kids. If you go on not talking to her, you’ll never develop the much-needed trust between you two. She needs to see that you do love her and didn’t move to LA to get away from her like she firmly believes. I’d be glad to help you out with this, Brian. I’d be glad to go with you to talk to her about all this.”

It was a moment before Brian muttered, “I’ll have to think about it.”

That was better than a definitive refusal. The doctor moved to go, then halted. “Oh, your boyfriend. What’s his name?”

“Dom. Can I get dressed now?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

In front of the microscope, however, Gareth made an unpleasant discovery. He found that the sample he’d collected from his patient contained live spermatozoa.

Before going to check in the waiting room, the doctor felt it prudent to inform the patient of this finding first. He stepped back into the examining room to find Brian in the dressing area again, slipping back into his dress. Without a nurse around, he hadn’t bothered to shut the curtain. “Hold on a moment. I just found out that your assailant didn’t use a condom. I’m afraid I found sperm on the swabbing I took.”

 “What!” Brian started, dropping his bodice in place, covering his chest. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck! That son-of-a-bitch!”

“I know. I understand. I feel like kicking the shit out of the bastard, myself. What I can do is give you a thorough saline lavage. I wish I could undo the whole thing, but at least I can make you feel cleaner and more comfortable.”

“What’s that?” Brian frowned.

“A medical douche. It’ll sting some, but you’ll feel much better afterwards, I promise. You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you unduly. I’ll use some topical anesthesia to make you more comfortable and because I know you’re understandably upset, I’ll give you a safe sedative to help you relax for the next few days. Believe me, I’m trying to make everything about this as comfortable as possible for you. You’ve been through more than enough trauma already.”

Though he continued to frown in consternation, Brian seemed to give in. He lifted the hem of his dress again. “All right. I guess it’s the most you can do, anyways.”

“I wouldn’t give you anything less than preferential treatment. Oh, and  I’m going to go ahead and perform the standard STI testing. To be as safe as possible. You know the drill.”

~~~

Out in the waiting room, where the TV was still playing and the lights had been cut down to the lamps, Gareth was very surprised at who he found present. Instantly, he recognized Brian’s first boyfriend, along with a newcomer. A decidedly muscle-bound, handsome man of seemingly Latin descent. Though he, too was a young man, he appeared a little more mature than Brian. And Brian had said the boyfriend’s name was Dom, so he wasn’t referring to his old friend whom he’d known since boyhood. The situation was confusing. Now that there was someone else in Brian’s life, why was Pearce present?

“Roman!” Gareth greeted heartily. “What are you doing here?”

He saw instant suspicion shadow the other man’s features and he stood slowly, cutting his eyes at Roman.

“Hey, Doc!” Roman responded in turn, also getting up. “How you doin’? I’ss been like a long time we been waitin’. Everybody else went home. Bry okay? Don’ tell me he ain’ okay.”

“Actually, he is,” Gareth clarified. “Just understandably shaken. But physically, he’s doing much better than we’d feared.”

Dom extended his right hand. “I’m Dominic and I’m glad to hear it.” He had a very deep, resonating commanding voice, yet it had a gentle sensitivity to it.

“Yes, I know,” Gareth shook the Italian’s hand. “Brian told me your name. I’m Dr. Gareth Adams, Brian’s physician. And I understand you’re the father.”

A distinct pride spread across the good-looking Italian’s face. “Yes, I am.” His dark eyes shone. “That’s my baby in the other room.”

While Roman’s expression fell, his mouth tugging into an irritable straight line, Gareth chose to quickly proceed. He could see that Pearce was still wounded over the loss of his own child. That was the kind of thing one never got over. “You’ll be happy to know that Brian’s not in premature labor and there’s been no rupture of the membranes. All things considered, I’d say he’s doing very well. He told me about the incident in Texas, as well, making it all the more miraculous that he’s doing as well as he is.”

“What happened in Texas?” Dom inquired, understandably puzzled. “I don’t even understand what he was doing there in the first place. All he told me was that he saw a doctor there.”

“He ain’ been around,” Roman explained, jerking a thumb at Dom. “He may be the fatha’, but he don’t know nothin’ about what’s goin’ on. I been th’oo it all, takin’ caeh’ a my homeboy.”

“He said,” the doctor supplied, “that he spent a couple of days in a hospital there with possible contractions. And then this incident occurred. I’m telling you, Brian’s doing a remarkable job getting through this pregnancy. Especially because he’s high-risk.”

“Contractions?” Alarm suddenly spread across Dom’s expression. “High-risk? He’s high-risk? He didn’t tell me none of that.”

“Can I go get him?” Roman asked.

“He’s getting dressed,” Gareth temporized. “Dom and I are going to go back there in a moment to discuss with him what needs to be done next.

“I’m afraid that sounds just like Brian,” the doctor went on, sighing. “Not very forthcoming. What I’ve found is that he’s at seventeen weeks, which is almost halfway through the pregnancy and everything is progressing well. I did a thorough check for any signs of contractions, and he has none, which is good news. I don’t know what little Brian’s told you, Dom, but I’m willing to bet it wasn’t much. I’ve been his doctor as well as his family’s doctor for many years. I’ve known him since he was a little boy.”

“Actually,” Dom admitted, “he did tell me that much about you. I guess that’s something.”

“Yes it is,” the doctor agreed, mildly surprised. “That means that I’m well aware of much of his medical history. As far as this incident in Texas, I’m going to have my nurses contact the medical facility there and have them fax me over his record. I’d appreciate whatever information you can give me on that, Roman; I’ll get you a pen and paper for that. If you could just follow me, Dom, we’ll go see Brian.”

“Him?” Roman countered. “Why can’ I go back wit’ chyou and get Brian? You know me an’ Bry close as hell.”

Dom put it succinctly, thrusting a thumb towards his chest: “’Cos I’m the father.”

Wondering exactly what to make of their relationships with each other, Gareth led Dom down the hall to the exam rooms. They’d left Roman in the waiting area with a clipboard, pen, and paper to supply everything pertinent that he knew. Expecting Brian to provide it wouldn’t be of much use. It must have really put him out to have to write up police reports, considering how reticent he normally was. Then halfway to the shut door behind where Brian was dressing, Gareth stopped and spoke quietly. “With some prompting, I managed to get Brian to explain what happened with the kidnapping . When I heard about it on the news I could hardly believe it. After what he just went through a few months ago, losing his job, going on the run--all that--how could something like this happen to the poor kid now?”

“Oh, you know about that…” Dom looked mildly hunted.

“Yes, of course. Heard it on the news. What he just went through with this abduction would have been a traumatic, grisly experience for anyone let alone a high-risk obstetric patient.”

“What exactly is this high-risk?” Dom wanted to know. “What does it mean for the baby’s chances?”

The reason for the high-risk status wasn’t something Gareth felt he should divulge. That was something a mother should break to his or her partner whenever it was deemed to be the right time. “He stands a higher chance of delivering prematurely. But as I said, he’s done such an incredible job in spite of what he’s been through, I think that with proper care and precautions, the baby can make it to a healthy full term. We’re going to talk about that some more right now with Brian to ensure that he understands this, too.” The doctor paused. “I’m aware he hasn’t told you the extent of the trauma he suffered, either, and left to his own devices, he most probably won't. But, we do both agree you should know that was brutally, repeatedly sexually assaulted and raped by his kidnapper and his kidnapper’s girlfriend.”

A tangible surge of rage welled up in the Italian; cords and tendons stood out in his powerful arms and neck. He didn’t wait for Gareth to finish, but raced down the hall. “Brian! Brian, where are you?” In his haste, he practically broke down the shut door to the only illuminated room at the end of the hall just to get through it.

By the time Gareth caught up, he found Brian’s boyfriend had taken him in his arms and was crushing him, holding him, rocking him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he was murmuring. “Why, baby? Why didn’t you say?”

Without a doubt, this reaction was actually exactly what Brian needed, Gareth couldn’t help thinking. And from his boyfriend.

~~~

All Dom could think of was anger and guilt. First mistake, he’d left Brian on his own. Like the doctor had said, a kid. Maybe not physically, but still just a kid. Dom had thought O'Conner could handle himself, but against this rich mobster with all those hired henchmen--including Letty, another kid--and that expensive yacht and firearms, how could he have? Plus, he was pregnant--a state he shouldn’t have had to deal with alone--let alone with mobsters targeting him. Why? Toretto didn’t even know that yet. He hardly knew a thing. He’d been in BC, too focused on staying clear of the US authorities to ever worry about poor O'Conner on his own. They hadn’t even had a chance to discuss all this and get it out in the open.

In Toretto’s arms, Brian said nothing. Except for his bare feet, he stood in his sundress, sheltered in Dom’s hold, head down. Knowing that Dom now knew what had happened aboard the yacht, Brian was apparently too ashamed to talk.

“That son-of-a-bitch,” Dom said quietly. “If we hadn’t killed him already, I’d do it all over again. I swear I’d kill him again and I’d relish it even more. And his bitch. How could they do this to you…?” But for the impracticability, he had to fight a strong urge to drive all the way back to Marina del Rey and do more damage to the piece of shit.

While Dom backed onto the table, cradling Brian against him, the doctor went on. “Before you leave, I am going to do a blood draw for some tests. The standard blood tests for expectant patients along with the standard precautionary tests for rape victims. And I’ll arrange for an ultrasound to be done at the hospital on Monday.

 “At this point, I imagine you’ve made arrangements to stay with Mrs. Pearce. If not, of course you’re always welcome to stay at my house.”

The idea of an ultrasound was an enchanting one to Dom; it meant he’d get to see his baby already, even though he’d barely learned of his existence. There were, however, other factors to take into consideration. “Mrs. Pearce?” Was Roman married? Then what was he doing hanging around, posturing over O'Conner? “Monday? We’re leaving as soon as possible. Can’t we have the ultrasound done tonight?”

“I’m afraid not,” Dr. Adams admitted. “It’s the weekend; there are no ultrasonography techs on duty. Other than for emergencies, the Radiology Department is essentially closed.”

“Closed?” Dom was dubious. “Hospitals are open twenty-four/seven. What are you talking…?”

The doctor seemed confused for a moment. “This is Barstow, not Los Angeles. The ER is the only department that stays open round-the-clock. If you can't stay in town because you have to be back to LA to work, what I can do is fix Brian up with an appointment for the ultrasound next week, and since it only takes two - three hours to get here, you can drive back--”

“That’s not it,” Dom interrupted. “I mean we’re leaving the country. We can’t just drive back next week.”

“Leaving the country…?”

While the doctor mulled over that, Toretto turned his attention back to Brian when he whispered.

“I didn’t mean to bring all this on you,” he was saying. “You’ve got enough problems…You don’t need all--”

“Shh,” Dom allayed. “Don’t even think it. I should have been with you all along, then this never would have happened. I should have taken you with me. It’s my fault.”

“But, Dom--”

“No, Brian. You and that baby are the most important things in the world to me now.” He put a hand on O'Conner’s pleasantly rounded abdomen. “If I’d known sooner, I would have only felt that way sooner. I should never have left you. I’m the one who fucked up--”

“But, you didn’t know. You did what you had to. I should have been smart like you and left the country, too--”

“With me,” Dom said firmly. “You should have left it along with me, only I was too busy thinking of my own ass. And I left you. That was the stupidest thing I ever did.”

From the counter where he was filling out papers, the doctor suddenly said, “Then I think I should inform you now that when the time comes, there’s a possibility that Brian may need a cesarean section. That’s something that going to have to be fully determined as he gets closer to his due--”

 “A C-section…?” Dom looked up from stroking Brian’s curls. “What? Why?”

“I have yet to measure his pelvic inlet,” the doctor replied, “but I’m already aware he has a particularly narrow android-shaped pelvis. That’s nothing unusual in herms, but it can result in a more difficult delivery, particularly if the baby is large. It’s nothing to be alarmed about, however; he still may be able manage without one and in any case, I’m sure you know that cesarean section deliveries are very commonplace. I’ll take the measurements when he’s more comfortable, after which I’ll know more of course.”

Before Dom could frame any more questions regarding this unexpected setback, the doctor went on. It had never occurred to Toretto that those sweet little hips he found so attractive could be problematic when it came to childbearing.

“But all this is why I’m trying to impress on you that it’s important for Brian to get regular monthly check-ups. He’s going to need a doctor. I’m more than willing to do just that, even though I gather he doesn’t have health insurance right now. Wherever you go, whether it’s here or abroad, he’s going to need care. Particularly because he’s high-risk. So you need to take that into consideration.”

“Can't you just do all the tests,” Brian asked, “even if we have to stay until Monday? Then when we know the baby and I are okay we can go?”

“I’m afraid,” the doctor replied, “that not all the results will be ready that soon. Some of them are going to take longer. I’ll be there at the hospital on Monday, at which time I can perform the pelvimetry—uh, measure your pelvic inlet--as well, since I’ll be there to see the results of the ultrasound. With that, I can at least give you a better idea of whether you’ll need a cesarean section or not. Since I’m ordering them all stat, I’ll get most of the rest of your test results over the course of next week. But I still have to urge you to get strict regular care for the next 23 weeks, what with your record. I’m not just saying this to be a dick or anything.”

Not trusting of authority figures in general, Toretto suddenly felt a lot less intimidated with this particular physician’s bedside manner. He knew that when they acted friendly, that didn’t necessarily mean shit. But this neat, dark-haired, relatively good-looking, middle-aged herm, just proved that it wasn’t an act. Maybe it was because he was “sort of” Mrs. O'Conner’s boyfriend, that he was so relaxed and open around her son.

“In the meantime, I’ve got something to give the both of you,” he continued. From a cupboard, he took down a large, plastic draw-string bag. It was packed. On the counter close to them, he set it down and began to sort through it, showing them what it held. “Here are a lot of things you’re going to need to get you started.” The first thing he took out was a bottle of prepackaged pills. “These are prenatal vitamins. Take one every single day, Brian--it’s essential. I’ll get you a drink and you can have one right now before you leave. I don’t remember you ever having trouble taking pills or even vitamins, but if they start to bother your stomach, take them with food.” He left the bottle on the counter and dug back into the bag. “Here’s a bib, sample bottles of all natural baby oil, baby powder, and baby wash, a sample bottle of lotion for mom’s belly, a pair of mittens and booties, and a nail care kit.” He showed them off.

“Mittens?” Dom was astonished. As well as over the little, zippered nail care kit. “What does a baby need this stuff for?”

The doctor seemed happy to explain. “Babies are born with long nails. They’ve been growing while in the womb. Since they can accidentally scratch themselves after birth, the mittens are to prevent that. The manicure kit is for parents to keep baby’s nails smooth.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Dom confessed, charmed.

“They also chill easily,” the doctor went on. “Their skin is still thin and they’re no longer in the warm fluid in the womb that’s always at a constant temperature. Hence the booties.” Replacing those items, he reached back into the bag and brought out a folder. “Of course, no one expects new parents to know all about babies in advance, so there are tons of resources in here. Lots of reading material that’ll tell you much of what you need to know to start, what’s going on inside of mom with the baby, and all of that. Then there is Dr. Spocks’ book on infant and childcare and the Mayo Clinic guide to a healthy pregnancy and baby--both invaluable reading you’ll find. Plus, booklets about birthing options, breastfeeding--because you are going to breastfeed, aren’t you Brian? And booklets on formula feeding for when that time comes, ideas for baby names, diapering , child care options--everything. On top of all that, there are numbers to call when you have questions, and of course you can call me anytime you need to. Then,” he next produced a cardboard, fold-over envelope, “there are coupons for supplies. Things like diapers, baby food, juice, cereal. This is all a complimentary packet for new parents. I think there’s even an immunization guide you can put on the refrigerator to help you keep track.” Except for the vitamins, he repacked everything and set the bag on the examining table beside Brian. Then he opened the bottle of vitamins and offered up the contents.

Though he hesitated at first, Brian finally extended a hand and allowed the doctor to spill a huge pill onto his palm.

“I’ll go get you some water,” the doctor said, and withdrew from the room.

“That’s one big-ass pill,” Dom commented.

“Yeah, I know,” Brian said. Then added, “One-a-day vitamins with a lot of junk in them usually are.”

“This is really nice of this guy. And didn’t he say he was willing to see you even though you don’t have any insurance?”

“Yeah, he did. But being as he’s known my family so long, you know…”

“Who’s this ‘Mrs. Pearce’ the doc was talking about? Is Pearce married?”

Brian gestured. “No, he’s talking about Rome’s mom. Dr. Adams knows all of us.”

“Oh, his mom.” Dom relaxed. “For a minute there I thought…So what’s the story with the doctor here and your mom?” He couldn’t help but think how he didn’t know a damn thing about his baby’s mom’s family whereas he’d already revealed much more about his own to Brian than he normally did to anyone. He’d asked himself many times why he’d done that since leaving the country. Now that he was with Brian again, he didn’t wonder anymore. “If they’ve been going out that long, how come the doc isn’t your stepdad?”

“I think he would be if he could.”

“Why can’t he?”

“You don’t know my mom.”

“I’d like to get to know her. Maybe meet her. Doesn’t she like the doctor?”

“Yeah, she does. She’s just got her own way of doing things.”

This only begged more questions. Before Toretto could ask any of the many further ones that instantly came to him, the doctor returned with a three-ounce plastic cup of water and handed it to Brian.

“Here you go, hon,” he said absently.

While Brian downed the pill and water, Dom chose to pose them to the doctor. “Hey, you know, Brian tells me you know his mom.”

“Sure I know her.” Dr. Adams seemed more relaxed and accommodating than Brian. “She’s a helluva lady. And very attractive, too.”

“I can imagine,” Dom observed. “I didn’t even know she existed until just now. O'Conner never said nothing to me about her until today and so far, only in context with you. His family live around here, don’t they?”

“Yes,” Dr. Adams replied. “Not that he has much family.”

“No brothers, sisters…?” Toretto tried. “Grandparents?”

Reflectively, the doctor studied Brian a moment. “He doesn’t have any. He hasn’t told you this? Actually, I’m not surprised. Here in Barstow, there’s only his mom and an aunt.”

Dom glanced to his boyfriend, all the more curious, then refocused on the doctor. “An aunt? What about his father? He’s not around?”

“No,” Dr. Adams shook his head. “He’s been gone a long time.”

Brian sat up abruptly on the table. “I thought you needed that blood sample, Gareth. Let’s hurry up and get that out of the way.”

Sliding off the table, Dom was reminded that O'Conner was barefoot. Crouching to the polished floor, he picked up the sandals by the straps and helped Brian into them, delighted to run his hands over the smooth, tanned skin. Brian tried to assist, but Dom wouldn’t permit it. He even took the package of prenatal supplies the doctor had supplied, rather than let Brian carry it.

In a room in a back corner of the building, the doctor had his patient take a seat in a blood drawing chair. Quickly and efficiently he prepared everything for the procedure. He set the equipment and vials on a tray, then drew up a stool in front of Brian.

“To be honest,” Dr. Adams said as he worked, “I was really looking forward to doing your prenatal care and delivery, Brian. I’d always hoped to be your doctor when the time came that you started a family, but when you moved to Los Angeles I was a little disappointed, knowing that you’d establish yourself with a new doctor out there. And that, of course, made all the sense in the world. So, I’m kind of honored that you came back out here to Barstow to see me for this visit. I hoped then, that I might get to be your OB after all.”

“Actually,” Brian admitted, seeming a little shy about it, “I was hoping you would, too. I’ve always trusted you as the best. If and when I can be here, I want you to see me. I know I don’t got insurance now, but I’ll pay cash. I got the money to pay for this visit.  And I want you to deliver me for sure. Don’t worry about the money--”

“What?” the doctor looked up, as he tied the tourniquet around his patient’s thin upper arm. It appeared as though he was losing the muscles in his arms that he’d had before.“No, don’t you worry about the money. I’m not going to charge you for this visit. I’m so stoked just to see you and to find you’re expecting. Plus in light of what you’ve just been through, I couldn’t possibly. That would be adding insult to the injury you’ve already suffered.”

“Well, for the delivery, you’ve got to let me pay,” Brian insisted. “The hospital’s a whole other entity. They’re not going to give me the use of their facilities for free.”

“No, I guess not,” the doctor allowed, chuckling quietly.

While the needle entered his skin, Brian looked to Toretto. “We can get me back here for the delivery, can’t we, Dom? I’ve got to come back here for that. I want Gareth to do it. I don’t want to wind up some place where I don’t know anybody.”

It was a strange request that didn’t really match what Dom knew about O'Conner’s strong character and independence. “I don’t know…” Dom couldn’t imagine how such a thing could be possible if they were in some other part or the globe when Brian went into labor. “I suppose if we timed it right…Brought you back here a little before your due date. But I want to be with you when you deliver, you know. I want to be in the same room, helping you through it.”

That silenced O'Conner. His long lashes swept down.

“What?” Dom queried, a new worry creeping over him. “You don’t want me…?”

Then he saw tears escape through the now darkened, wet lashes. “I just didn’t think…” Brian sniffed. “…Didn’t ever think you’d want to…”

“Oh, baby…” Dom wanted to embrace him again, but didn’t want to interfere with the doctor’s work. Instead, he found the doctor was handing him a cotton ball to wipe Brian’s face. In deepest sincerity, Dom gently swabbed at the lovely contour of the high cheekbones. “Of course I want to be there. What you did for me…It’s amazing…And you did it for me.”

~~~

All the necessary vials of blood taken, his arm wound with cotton and tape, Brian got up to prepare to leave. Though he felt lightheaded when he stood, he said nothing of it, and fumbled to open his purse. Gareth was saying that he’d arrange for the ultrasound and needed Brian’s cellphone number to call him back with the information. Brian gave it to him and pressed two hundred dollar bills into his hand.

“No,” Gareth insisted. “Really, Brian. I’m doing this as a friend.”

That gave Brian pause. Suddenly he thought he knew what it would mean if Gareth took the money. It would be like saying “Goodbye” in a sense. That wasn’t what Brian meant at all. He put the money back in his purse foregoing the wallet. “I meant what I said about you being my doctor. If we could stay, it’d be no problem. Unless I need to stay. I mean, if there’s anything wrong we’d just have to figure something out, right Dom?”

“Something like what?” Dom’s soft eyes traversed from Brian to the doctor, worried. “You don’t think anything’s wrong do you, Doctor? I thought you said he and the baby were okay.”

In a thoughtful trance, it took the doctor a second to reply. “So far so good. But we’re not done checking. I’ve still got to get all the results on these tests.”

“Then,” Brian said, “we’ll know for sure what we’re gonna do.”

“Well, if you do go,” Gareth said, “you get yourself an OB wherever you stay. You can come back and I’ll deliver you if you’re sure about that, but in the meantime you will get another doctor.”

No, Brian thought. Not unless it became absolutely necessary. He’d just be careful is all. “I don’t know,” he said. “We’ll have to see.”

“No,” Gareth dismissed. “You get another doctor. You’re not going to endanger your baby’s life. Promise me you’ll see another doctor.”

“We don’t even know where we’re going,” Brian temporized. “Not even now.” He checked his watch. “We’ll probably go stay at Vernetta Pearce’s. If we don’t at least go visit her while we’re here, she’ll skin us alive. If we can't spend the weekend there for some reason, I’ll call you, okay? We’ll come over to your house. But I’ll call you and let you know. Oh, wait; you have the same cellphone number? Dom, could you go tell Roman to call his mom right now and ask if it’s okay if we spend the weekend with her?”

“Then you do plan to stay at his mom’s.” Dom raised his eyebrows. “What about your mom? Why don’t we go there? Like I said, I’d like to meet her and now would be a good time.”

That lightheadedness became more intense and Brian almost reeled. He had to brace his feet apart suddenly to stay upright, but felt the doctor take his upper arm.

“Whoa,” Gareth commented. “You ‘d better sit down a minute.” He put Brian back in the chair.

Instantly, Dom was beside him, holding him. “You okay, baby? He okay, Doc? Maybe he’d better go back and lie down.”

Gareth was already ministering care, using his penlight and checking Brian’s pulse. “Doing blood draws in expectant moms is a little risky. Just give him a minute. I’ll take him in back and lie him down. You go have Roman call his mom. If you can stay there, he’ll be fine. She’s an RN.”

As though Brian was hardly able to walk, Toretto assisted Brian back into the examining room and helped him up on the table. It was really all too much, but his attention was astonishing. Brian had never, ever expected this. Beyond that tough, hardcore exterior, which was mind-blowingly sexy, Dom was a lot more loving, gentle, soft, and sweet than Brian would ever have guessed. And best of all, he was crazy about his child. All of it overwhelming. In Dom’s absence, Gareth immediately surmised, “He doesn’t know how you feel about your mom.”

“No. Like he said, he only found out anything about my mom today. We never talked about my personal life before…Not really,” Brian realized. He sat up again, resisting lying back. “Look, Gareth, I really did mean I want you to go on being my doctor. Whenever I can get over here to Barstow, you know.”

That seemed to put Gareth at ease. With Dom in Brian’s life, things were going to be way different than ever before. There was no way to know how or when he’d be back in Barstow, but Brian did mean what he said. The doctor gently pressed him back on the table and nodded ever so slightly. “Lie down for now. Take it easy or you’ll faint again. And I suggest you tell him about your mother before he asks too many questions and gets you upset again. And don’t forget what I said about telling her about the baby. I’ll gladly go with you to do that, if you’d prefer.”

Good point. And Dom was back in only another moment. He came straight to Brian and took his hand. “Roman’s calling right now.”

~~~

With the new prescription for the sedatives in hand, Brian was helped into the Escalade by both Rome and Dom. This time Brian rode shotgun up front with Rome to continue driving since he knew his way around.

“What’d Vernetta say?” Brian asked, buckling his seatbelt.

In the driver’s seat, Rome fixed his own belt and sunglasses. “She excited to see you, Bry, what chyou think?”

“You didn’t tell her I’m…?” Brian hesitated to say it to Rome.

From the back seat, Dom completed the sentence. “Expecting?”

Rome cranked the engine and mumbled, “She figga’ it out.”

That wasn’t what Brian wanted to hear. He was instantly worried she’d get the wrong impression with Rome announcing their arrival. “Did you tell her about Dom?”

“She find out about him, too.” Rome still sounded surly.

“Come on, Rome,” Brian broached. “You know what she’s gonna think.”

“You wanna call huh’ back an’ tell huh’ all about it befo’ we get theh’ go ahead. Only she didn’t know we was in town, so she don’ got enough dinna’ fo’ us. I tol’ huh’ we bring som'm.”

“Okay, cool,” Brian was willing. He didn’t have much appetite, but knew if he didn’t feed the baby he’d regret it. “Let’s drop this prescription off at the drug store on the way to your house, pick up dinner, then I’ll go back to the store afterwards and pick up the medication.”

Again from the backseat, Dom intervened. “You’ll go? I don’t think so. I’ll go get it for you, baby.”

 That drew fire from Pearce. “Don’t you ‘baby’ him. He was my ‘baby’ long befo’ you eva’ met him.”

Toretto sounded amused. “I’m not gonna argue with you, Pearce. Like I said, he’s having my baby. That says it all right there.”

“Oh, hell no!” Rome brandished. “I’m ‘onna tell you, Toretto--”

Brian shot Rome a piercing look. “Rome! Just chill, will you? Stop at the drug store, all right? Maybe I should call Mom right now and talk to her.” Brian fumbled to get his cell out of his purse.

“So, you are gonna call your mom, then,” Dom presumed, leaning forward behind Brian’s seat.

Rome fielded. “He call my mom ‘Mom.’ He done that fo’ yea’s. What that tell _you_?”

The suggestion of calling his mother made Brian drop his phone to the carpet. He thought about what the doctor had said.

“Why?” Dom sounded only curious, not confrontational. “Why would you do that?”

The lap belt dug into his abdomen and tender breast as he leaned to grope around on the floor for the phone. “Rome’s mom has been like a mom to me since forever. I got used to calling her that, hangin’ around Rome and his brothers a lot.”

“That’s a little strange,” Dom observed. “I can’t imagine having called someone other than my mother ‘mom.’ I’d think it would get a little confusing, as well, especially in reference. Unless you called your mom something else.”

“I got used to calling her ‘Kitty’ after my dad left, just like everyone else.”  

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Dom said apologetically. “You should have told me that a long time back.”

There was very little Brian would have honestly shared with Toretto back when they first met. The few truths he told were really to extract as much information from him as possible.

Dom tried again. “Am I going to get to meet your mom?”

While Brian was struggling with a way to fully dismiss the subject for the last time, Rome abruptly took over. “Brian don’ like to talk about huh’.”

Well, it was a good answer. Straight and to the point. When all else failed, Rome’s tactics could often finalize all matters. Either that or Brian was going to have to say something about his rising nausea, which he preferred not to mention. Furthermore, that would only defer the subject once again.

“What?” Dom leaned forward again. “What does he mean you don’t like to talk about her?”

“Just what he said,” Brian stated dismissively. He was relieved to see they were close to the drug store.

“Your mom?” Now Toretto was sounding astonished. “You can't possibly mean that. I thought your dad left a long time ago. She was the only parent you had left. What could your mom have done that would make you not want to talk about her?”

Once again, Rome offered insight. “You’d have to know huh’, Toretto. Kitty O'Conna’s a one-of-a-kine.”

“Dr. Adams did allude to that,” Dom remarked. “But not that anything was wrong with her. In fact I’m sure you know better than I how much he admires her.”

“Everybody like huh’ at first anyway,”  Rome went on. “I thought she coo’ when I met huh’, too. Doc Adams jus’ got the hots fo’ huh’. Brian jus’ didn’ like bein’ aroun’ huh’. I didn’ get it, neitha’. Up 'til I realize how it was wit’ dem. She didn’ like to let him breathe, you know? You’d resent a mom like that, too.”

Understandably, Dom was puzzled. “But, Dr. Adams said Brian was an only child, which, like everything else, I didn’t know until he told me. Most moms with only one kid are usually overprotective of them. It is their only one, you know? Besides, I’ll bet he was a cute kid. Cute enough to make his mom fuss more than the average mom.”

“He was,” Rome affirmed. “Cutest damn kid you eva’ saw. But that woman pathological.”

“But, Brian…” Toretto’s tone was still steeped in disbelief. “It couldn’t have been that bad…Your mom must have been pretty messed up, her husband leaving her and you her only kid…Surely, you had to have seen that.”

Little as Brian liked to discuss his mother, he realized Toretto deserved a more definitive explanation. Inside, the baby stirred hyperactively from hunger along with the continued rush of apprehension. “Rome knows her and he’s right.” It was better not to mention that there was more to the story than Rome knew, however. “My mom used to have a red ‘79 Mustang Ghia with a 5.0 liter V8 engine. My dad got it for her brand new. One day she was loaded, put me in the car, and crashed it into a wall. We both got messed up. Not real bad, but it was enough so she was arrested on child endangerment and DUI charges. I eventually wound up in foster care when my dad took off while she was in jail.” Seeing as Rome had just driven into the parking lot, Brian started searching his purse. “Now do you think it wasn’t that bad?”

Dom’s disbelief turned to shock. “Are you serious? Foster care? You were in foster care? What the fuck, O'Conner? Why didn’t you say?”

Finding the prescription, Brian gestured at the front of the drug store. “Just let me off then you can park. I’ll go in--”

“No, I go--” Rome was already offering.

“No,” Toretto interrupted. “I’ll go.” He reached forward between the seats and took the edge of the paper, hand lingering on Brian’s. “Let me have it. You stay here and rest.”

Immediately, Brian volunteered. “I’m coming with you.”

“No, babe,” Dom instructed tenderly. “You almost fainted in the doctor’s office. You’d better stay here.”

“Fainted?” Rome echoed contemptuously.

From the open purse, Brian withdrew the two hundred dollars he’d tried to give to Gareth. He handed the money over to Dom. “Here, take this then. I don’t know how much it’ll cost, but that should cover it.”

Rome’s volatile temper was still unabated. “What chyou talkin’ ‘bout ‘fainted’? Brian never fainted a day in his life. Show what chyou know about him, Toretto.”

“I don’t need any money,” Dom said reassuringly. “I’ll pay for it. Need anything else, baby?”

“No, I’m fine right now,” Brian lied. The baby was becoming more agitated, but that was no complaint. The only thing to ask was that Dom hurry.

A parking space had opened up directly in front of the store and Rome slid the Escalade into it. Dom moved to leave. Then checked Rome. “You will be here when I come back won’t you, Pearce? I’ll drop the prescription off and see how long it’ll take. You wouldn’t take off and deprive Brian of his medication, would you?”

“I ought a leave yo’ tired ass…” Rome mumbled irritably. Then spoke up. “Jus’ hurry up a’eady.” With all the years they’d known each other, it wasn’t surprising when Rome read Brian’s thoughts.

When Dom disappeared into the store, Brian exhaled.

“What he talkin’ ‘bout you nearly fainted?” Rome demanded. “He eveh’ been wit’ a herm befo’? He know anythin’ about yo’ type? You ought a take some whup out on his ass an’ he see what he messin’ wit.”

“I just got dizzy is all. Doc Adams said it wasn’t unusual in pregnant patients right after a blood draw like he’d just done. Plus, Toretto was asking about meeting my mom and all that shit at the same time. I can’t blame him for that, though. He couldn’t know anything about her.”

“Tha’s why you got no business wit’ him. He don’t know nothin’ about ‘chyou.” Rome reached over and took Brian’s left hand. “He don’t know they certain things not to talk about wit’ chyou. But I do. I know what ‘chyou like an’ what ‘chyou don’ like. I know about yo’ mom an’ yo’ dad an’ all that.”

And plenty Rome didn’t know, either, Brian thought. He withdrew his hand to dig back in his purse for an anti-nausea pill. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was going to take too long and before the sensation in his mouth got any worse, Brian wrested with the lid of the vial for a pill. He was grateful Dom had forced Ortiz to return the medication.

“What ‘chyou doin’?” Rome asked, worried. “You getting’ sick?”

“I haven’t had shit to eat since dinner yesterday except a couple of cubes of cheese overnight that I had to talk Verone into giving me or I’d have been sick sooner.”

“I know what chyou mean; I ain’ had nothin’ ta eat, neitha’ an’ I’m starvin’. The cabin they put me in had food, but I didn’ have no appetite, I just wanned to get out. I know how you get when you don’ eat. Should a tol’ him to bring us some chips or som'm 'til we go pick up dinna’.” Rome adjusted the air conditioning setting while they waited in the idling truck.

“Man, I don’t know what would have happened if Dom hadn’t got there when he did,” Brian admitted.

“What ‘chyou talkin’ about? We’d a got off that boat on oua’ own. We didn’ need him. They was bound to quit watchin’ us so close soon enough. I was just waitin’ fo’ that. I’d a got out on my own and I know you would’ve, too. We too good a team--”

“No we couldn’t have! And I didn’t want to be there one second longer! You don’t know what they did to me, man. Fuckin’ Verone kept me drugged. I’d managed to get away but only briefly. I’d locked myself in the bathroom and was trying to figure out how the fuck I was going to get us both the hell out of there and not get drugged again when Dom showed up--”

“Drugged?” Through his shades, Rome regarded Brian. “Goddamn son-of-a-bitch! He didn’t know you expectin’?”

“He figured it out, but he didn’t give a shit. And he knew I’d kick the shit out of him if he didn’t keep me drugged. He meant to kill us. I have no doubt of that.”

“Then why’d he botha’ to drug you? It’d be a lot easia’ jus’ to kill you. An’ me. Why didn’t they kill us a’eady?”

“I think he was just waiting for the right time.” Brian figured the plan had been to make him a sex slave for him and Fuentes. If that hadn’t worked, he would have eventually killed Brian. If he’d had any plans for Pearce was unknown, but he would have eventually ended up the same way. They would both have put up a fight, but the chances for their survival were pretty low, considering all the henchmen and firepower on board the yacht. And Ortiz would have been the first in line gunning to put several bullets in O'Conner.

“How could they do that shit to you? Knowin’ you was expectin’? Makes me wanna kill that son-of-a-bitch all ove’ again right now.”

That was pretty much what Toretto had said. “Just be glad Dom and Jesse got there when they did.”

~~~

In the store, through the beating fluorescent lights and the filtered tinny pumped-in pop music, Dom made his way to the pharmacy as quickly as he could. As always, the pharmacy was way at the back making him wonder after the poor, sick souls who despised plodding through the seeming endless miles to get their prescriptions filled. He wanted to contact Mia and Jesse to let them know what was going on and that he wouldn’t be home that evening so they wouldn’t worry that he’d been picked up by the law and most important, to let Jesse know O'Conner was okay because Dom knew the kid would be worried sick. But more than that, he wanted them to know how O'Conner was in general. How was he? That was a good question.

Fortunately, there was only one customer ahead of him who drifted off from the counter as he arrived. The clerk there seemed to take forever in trying to gather data about the patient’s medical insurance, despite the fact that Dom informed her three times that he was paying cash. Then finally left him with a dour, “It’ll be fifteen – twenty minutes.” That gave Dom time to find the electronics aisle while he considered what he was getting himself into. A relationship with the mother of his child, who was astonishingly beautiful, exciting, spontaneous, tough, adrenalin-fueled, and altogether utterly awe-inspiring. Yet on the other hand, he was someone Dom realized he hadn’t even really known. It was simple to see why Brian hadn’t said a word about his background. Because he hadn’t one. To have grown up without a father around and with a mother he didn’t even want to think about seemed unfathomable. What had that done to the poor kid’s psyche? He must be wondering how in hell he was going to parent when he knew nothing about it whatsoever.

In BC the price of phones had been pretty damn dirt cheap. In Barstow, they weren’t a whole lot more. Dom picked a couple of them, then paused on his way towards the front of the store. If there was one thing he wanted, it was pictures of Brian. Dom had deeply regretted not having a single picture of him when he’d left the country. No, he was never going to let the kid out of his sight now, but he also wanted pictures to record the growth of their baby even before he was born.

He went to the counter to select a digital camera so he could start snapping pictures right away.

He’d checked the clock before stepping outside. Another eight minutes or so to make it twenty. On his way out to the car he decided that though Brian might have come from a fucked up background, the only thing for it was to give him a good family and home to make up for what his parents had done to him. He was smart and a quick learner. Dom knew his family could be nothing but good influence around Brian to help him deal with the crap he’d been through. The kid deserved the chance. And with Dom beside him, he’d learn how to be the great parent his own had never been.

On reaching the car, Dom was already shedding the packaging for the camera. He went to the passenger side window, which Brian lowered. Behind shades, he was looking sullen.

“Can we go now?” he asked.

“Prescription should be ready in around six…” Dom trailed. “What’s wrong, baby? You don’t look too good.”

From the driver’s seat, Pearce provided explanation. “He sick, that what. He get morning sick real easy when he don’ eat. Neitha’ of us ate nothin’ since dinna’ yesterday.”

“What?” Toretto was shaken again. “Why didn’t you say so, Brian?”

Pearce scoffed. “Man, you don’ know nothin’ about O'Conna’ if you expec’ he gonna tell you shit.”

It was a somewhat disconcerting statement, Dom thought. There was obviously a hell of a lot he didn’t know about O'Conner. And no less reassuring that Pearce did and they already had a lot of history together. Promptly, Dom opened Brian’s door. “Come on, baby, you’re gonna sit back here with me.” Taking Brian firmly, Dom started to gently pull him from the SUV.

“Hey,” Pearce protested. “You don’t gotta take him nowhe’. I can look out fo’--”

Ignoring him, Toretto caught his arm behind Brian’s back and swept him up in his arms to withdraw him. Though Brian started, he didn’t fight it, and allowed Dom to carry him to the rear door behind his seat. From there, Dom guided Brian into the very rear seat again to lie down. Then Dom shut the front door and got into the center seat to keep an eye on Brian and finish opening the camera. “Take us to get dinner,” he told Pearce. “You can come back and pick up his prescription later. We need to get him to your mom’s or the doctor’s house fast.”

“Shit,” Pearce mumbled, shifting the transmission into reverse. “Why don’t you come up he’ an’ drive? An’ let me sit back theh’ with Bry?”

“’Cos you know the way,” Dom pointed out.

~~~

They arrived outside of Vernetta’s house with the golden rays of the lowering sun striking the familiar milk chocolate-colored stucco of her house. It was a brilliant, deep golden sunlight, too, the likes of which only occurred out in the desert. The old, sagging chain link gates stood open, awaiting their arrival when Rome rolled onto the cracked cement driveway. Her 1994 black cherry Chrysler LHS stood in front of the shut garage, covered with a layer of desert dust thin enough not to obscure the luster of the pearl coat beneath.

Though sleepy, Brian felt considerably better by then. Even though he’d had to be subjected to numerous snapshots by Toretto. When Brian had protested that he must look like shit, considering the way that he’d felt, Dom had refused to relent. He’d just assured Brian that there was no way in hell that could ever be. Argument was futile, even though Brian knew better.

 

The food they’d brought smelled good—damn good by the time they arrived. He’d sat up and carefully picked his way between the seats to sit next to Dom in the middle seat behind Rome where more pictures were snapped. Anyway, this position gave Brian a clear view through the windshield of Vernetta’s house.

 

He was a little too bombed from the promethazine to be anything but delighted at the sight of Vernetta, his apprehension having melted away with the drug. She came racing out of the back of the house, screen door slamming behind her as she howled with excitement. Dressed casually in magenta-purple capris pants under a sleeveless, pastel print tunic, she headed straight for them, arms wide. Her golden brown-tinted, straight-permed hair was now down to her shoulders. He knew it wasn’t a wig, as she’d never bought one in her life.

 

As he got out of the car, he’d forgotten his own attire and state. He just wanted to hug her.

 

“Oh, my God!” she howled even louder and slapped her hands over her mouth, her pretty, large-lidded eyes widening. “You pregnant! Oh, my God.”

At the same time, Rome stepped down from the driver’s door and caught his mother in an embrace. “Hey, Momma.”

Though she hugged him and kissed his cheek, her eyes misted over in excitement, gaze locked on Brian. “We gonna have a baby!” she cried. “Why didn’t you tell me, Romey? Look at you, Brian! I love that dress on you.”

Not that Brian gave a damn about the dress or how he looked. He was too eager to get that hug. Gladly, he took Vernetta from Rome and did so, crushing her tight against his bosom. “I missed you, Mom,” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“Oh, baby,” she said. Holding him, she kissed him back hard and broke down.

“Don’t do that,” he laughed. “You should be happy.”

“How can I not?” she asked, wiping away her tears with her fingertips. “You know I been waitin’ fo’ this.”

“No you ain’,” Rome said drily.

Realizing that she thought what he’d meant to avoid, he hugged her again and noted that even through the sunglasses, he could read her son’s look. “Um, get the food, Rome. I’m starvin’ to death.”

“You an’ me,” Rome commented, then moved to go around the Escalade to open the door.

“Who’re you?” Vernetta asked suddenly, looking up from Brian, over his shoulder.

When he straightened, he stepped back into Dom, who gently took his arm. “Mom, this is Dom,” Brian clarified. “Dominic Toretto. He’s my boyfriend.”

“What?” Her eyebrows plunged down in a suspicious “V.” “Yo’ boyfriend? You mean--?”

“Dom,” Brian continued, “this is Mrs. Vernetta Pearce, Rome’s mom.”

She looked after Rome, then quickly back to Dom, still frowning. “What…what you doin’ with Rome, then? Wait a minute…Where have I heard that name? Do I know you?”

“We’ve never met,” Dom assured her, still holding Brian. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Pearce.”

As Rome proceeded up the back steps of the house, and Brian followed, Vernetta was likewise forced. She halted suddenly. “Wait! I know who you are,” she said. “You’re the one the police were after. You’re the one Brian was accused of aidin’ and abettin’ and lost his job over. He’s yo’ boyfriend? Oh, Brian.” She admonished.

In the kitchen, Brian practically collapsed in a chair at the table from drowsiness. He tried to tug Dom into a chair beside him, but found he wouldn’t come. He just held a temporizing hand up and waited politely, while he helped Rome break out the dinner. To Brian it seemed to take forever.

In a couple of moments Vernetta entered the kitchen after them. She had that patent, tried expression on her face, mouth tugged straight, that Brian knew all too well on her and her son. She watched Toretto warily. It seemed like she wanted to say a million things, but held her tongue. Finally, she murmured to Brian, “You look tired. How far along are you?”

“I’m on something for morning sickness,” he informed her, digging into his purse for the vial again, unable to remember the exact name any more. “I saw an OB in Texas and she gave them to me. So, I’m kind a stoned right now.”

Still appearing disapproving, she stepped to the table where her son set a plate out for her, and waited until Brian had found the vial. Then she took it and read it. “Well, how pregnant are you?”

It was Dom who answered. “Seventeen weeks.”

“You the daddy then,” she surmised correctly.

“Well, yeah,” he admitted. “Although I just barely found out he was pregnant today. I know how that sounds, but I honestly had no idea. If I had, I wouldn’t have left. I’m going to do everything in my power to make it up to him and our baby.”

“Aren’t you still wanted by the police?” she demanded.

Rome handled that one. “Yup.”

She exhaled in frustration. “If I didn’t know my boy, Brian,” she said to Dom, “I’d call the cops right now. But he’d know better than to bring you here if it was a mistake. You may as well sit down and explain everything to me.” She handed Brian back the vial and helped Rome serve the food and drinks.

“Gotta go back to the pharmacy,” Rome said, “an’ pick him up som'm else afta’ dinna’. Doc Adams give him anotha’ prescription.”

“Doc Adams?” Though she was still frowning, her tone changed a little. “You took him to see Dr. Adams, then?”

Toretto picked up the narrative, “Well, yeah. He said he wanted to see his doctor in Barstow, so this is where we brought him.”

Unable to stand waiting any more, Brian got up to lean over the table, dragged the bag over, and ripped it open. He was keenly aware it held the much coveted In-N-Out fries he’d been craving. As the burgers came served in the box and the drinks in a caddy, he didn’t have to do any searching.

“What else the doctor give him?” she questioned.

Since Brian was too preoccupied and had barely glanced at the prescription, he allowed Dom as the last one to see it to answer. “It was a sedative,” he replied. “Poor kid’s been having a really rough time.”

She started. “Tell me what happened, Brian.” Concerned, she took his sunglasses from him and stroked the curls from his eyes while he pawed at the caddy for his strawberry shake, so full it was oozing out of the top, beckoning him. “Why would Doc Adams give you a sedative? That don’t sound right. What was it called?”

“I don’t know,’” Dom answered. “I couldn’t read it.” Then gestured. “You know how doctors write.”

“I been lookin’ at doctor’s handwritin’ all my life,” she supplied. “And I know Doc Adams wouldn’t give a sedative to an OB patient unless there was a damn good reason. What’d they do to you when they kidnapped you? Romey said you was a’right.”

Knowing it was pointless to try and suck an In-N-Out milkshake through a straw, Brian lifted the lid off and licked it. He didn’t want to discuss the kidnapping any more that night if ever, so pretended not to have heard her.

“’Course he a’ight,” Rome replied. “We talkin’ ‘bout my boy. He a’ways a’ight. He can take caeh’ a himse’f--”

“No,” Dom said quietly. “He’s not all right. That’s why the doctor gave him the sedative. You said yourself, the doctor wouldn’t give him one unless there was a damn good reason.”

“What did they do to him?” Evidently she’d figured out that Brian wasn’t going to answer, so she waited for one of the others to do so.

When Rome tried to answer, Dom cut him off. “I don’t think he wants to talk about it right now. I think what he needs most is to have some dinner then get some rest. I know he’s tired—I’m tired, too. I understand none of got much sleep in the last 24 hours, so…”

There was a pause as Vernetta took her usual place at the table where she furthered, “You got any health insurance to pay for your medication or your doctor, Brian?”

“No, but I’m going back on the Force.” He was willing to discuss that. “I’ve been working on getting reinstated--”

“What are you talking about?” Dom suddenly interrupted. “Going back on the Force? The Police? You can’t do that.”

Brian looked to Toretto and found him looking bewildered. “Sure I could. Everything’s cool now.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Dom said, then continued to Vernetta. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll pay for all of it. And I agree with the doctor; I really think  Brian could use some sedatives right now. You don’t know what he’s been through, Mrs. Pearce.”

“I’m all right,” Brian piped up after a satisfying swallow of the shake. Then he helped himself to more fries as both Dom and Rome jockeyed to set his three-by-three burger on his plate.

Seemingly unconvinced, Vernetta declined the offer. “No, I’ll pay for the medication. Brian like a son to me.”

“But, Mrs. Pearce,” Dom tried. “I owe him so much. You don’t know what all he’s done for me. And now he’s giving me a family. All I want is for him to never have to worry about another thing. I mean to do everything I can for him and our baby.” He slid a hand across the table to Brian’s and took his fingers.

It sounded great anyway, Brian thought. Through his lashes, he looked at Toretto and saw nothing but sincerity in his big, soft, beautiful, dark eyes. And right then, Brian wanted to melt against him, wrap himself around him all night. After he ate anyway. After his empty stomach and fussing baby were appeased.

“When you think,” Vernetta continued the interrogation, despite Dom’s appeal, “you’re gonna be able to go back to work? Before the baby come?”

“I’ve only got one more test,” Brian replied. “I’m getting the modified physical fitness exam, then I’ve got to requalify on the firing range, but I’m not worried about passing any of that. The only thing holding me up is that the exam isn’t scheduled for another few weeks, then I should probably be able to start working by November.”

“Don’t,” she continued, “you got to go through a probation period before they give you your health benefits?”

“Well, yeah…” he admitted. “A couple of months.”

“And the baby due?” she persevered.

Had Dr. Adams not stated when, Brian wouldn’t have had any idea. Only because he hadn’t counted it out. “Feb…February,” he admitted.

“February.” Vernetta sounded winded. Then blinking, she quickly cleared her throat and took another drink of her own milkshake. “You’ll barely have time to start gettin’ your insurance when you’ll have to take your maternity leave.”

“I know.” Neither was Brian comfortable about that. “But they were willing to let me go through the process.”

“I’m glad for you,” she started before Dom spoke up again.

“I think,” he said, “we should discuss all of this later, Brian. After we’ve had some rest and can think this thing through. I mean, even if you pass all your tests and everything, can you even imagine that I’d want you working as a—never mind.” He shook his head and released Brian’s hand to pick up his burger. “As I said, we’ll talk about this later.”

~~~

Reaching for a French fry, Dom was tickled when O'Conner almost growled at him and drew the little tray closer to himself. One of the funniest things was that he’d never seen O'Conner so territorial over anything, let alone food. And furthermore, in the past four months, he seemed to have lost some muscle weight, making it even more laughable that he’d try and take Dom on over something as trivial as a slice of fried potato. The musculature through Brian’s arms, though only moderate, but wiry at first, had diminished some. Considering the age of his pregnancy, he should have been gaining and not losing weight. Therefore, he gladly conceded and reached to another tray of fries, allowing Brian to keep the much-needed nourishment for himself.

“So,” Mrs. Pearce said, wiping her mouth with a generous napkin, “how’d it come to be that you left your baby’s momma on his own to get kidnapped? Lord knows I did my best to take care of this boy since he was in grade school, and I never let him get kidnapped.”

“Mrs. Pearce,” Dom tried, “like I said, I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was pregnant and I didn’t know--”

“It’s not Dom’s fault,” Brian intervened, frowning. “He didn’t know and he had nothing to do with it.”

She appeared patient. “What did happen? How did it happen? Who would do a thing like that to you?” Displaying concern, she touched his chin. “Who, baby?”

Instead of answering, he went on frowning while he served himself another fry.

Because he appeared so priceless, Dom turned the camera back on to shoot more pictures of his baby’s mom with that delicious frown. It annoyed him, but he seemed far more concerned with food than photos.

Pearce took over. “This creep we busted. I tol’ you Brian needed my help in Miami. It was to bust this kingpin drug lord out theh’. Only he didn’ like gettin’ busted. He excaped from jail and jammed. Then he sent some thugs afta’ us an’ we had to get the hell outta town, ‘cos he was gunnin’ fo’ us.”

Since Dom knew virtually nothing about this side of the story, he was glad not to have to say anything and quietly ate and snapped the camera shutter, listening to Pearce’s story and trying not to marvel too blatantly over O'Conner. He was a damn sight for sore eyes in that pretty dress, topaz earrings, makeup, and thick mane of shaggy, gold curls. He hated to think how this “creep” must have ogled Brian, as well. Especially with that sweet, demure bustline he sported now, too.

“When they found us,” Pearce continued the narrative, “they was nothin’ anybody could a done. They was two cah’ loads full of ‘em, each one of ‘em packin’. They walked us out to they truck at gunpoint. We was carryin’, too, but we was surrounded, man. We had to go with ‘em.”

Appropriately dismayed, Mrs. Pearce hissed. “And you let them take Brian?”

“What was I gonna do?” Pearce countered. “Get shot? It was his place they found us.” He nodded toward Dom. “If we hadna gone theh’, we neva’ would a been caught.”

This part of the story Dom had been wondering over since he’d heard the news the night before. He ceased playing photographer a moment to ask, “What were you doing at my house right then?”

“Shit,” Pearce cursed. “That was O'Conna’s idea. He wanted to buy yo’ garage, he said. Dead set on it.”

An idea that Dom still considered brilliant. “I’ve been thinking about that. First, I like that you were gonna buy my dad’s garage. I’d told Mia to take the ad down, but I’m glad you saw it before she had the chance to. Because I’m gonna be honest; I wouldn’t have sold it to anyone but you, O'Conner.”

“Wait a minute,” Pearce interrupted. “They found us on accounna we was at yo’ place. That was yo’ fault.”

“How was that my fault?” Dom was curious.

“On accoun’ a that bitch a yo’s,” Pearce replied, “whateva’ she was to you. She the one that busted us.”

If nothing else, Pearce just proved he was astute. “But,” Dom argued, “I had no idea she’d gone to work for your drug lord. I hadn’t seen her since last May. I had no idea what she’d been doing since then and I didn’t care.”

“But if you hadna known her,” Pearce persisted, “she wouldn’t have thought to look fo’ us theh’.”

Dom couldn’t help but laugh. “I still don’t see how that’s my fault.”

“Jus’ that we wouldna been theh’ if Brian hadn’ wanned to buy yo’ place. And we wouldna got picked up by them thugs.”

Apparently, Brian had taken as much as he could of his dinner or the conversation; he looked up sharply. “Damnit, Pearce!” He slammed his hand on the table. “If you don’t stop your fucking bullshit, I’m gonna come over this table right now and shut your mouth for you! Quit lying to your mom. If anything, Dom saved our ass and you know it!”

Interestingly, that threat worked. In spite of himself, Pearce quieted down, shooting O'Conner a brief, castigated glance, and started to mumble, “You know, she neva’ would a found us--”

Brian stood up.

Pearce quickly clamped his jaws shut.

In that instant, while Brian took his seat again, Toretto’s respect for O'Conner spiked another ten points and this after it had already peaked with the events of the day. This told him much of what he wanted to know about the alleged Pearce-O'Conner relationship, which he’d had misgivings about before; now those misgivings were being allayed. It  seemed as though Brian was the one in charge. That would make for a hell of a Toretto-O'Conner relationship, Dom mused to himself.

Hearing Mrs. Pearce chuckle warmed his attitude toward her even more. She lowered her burger and addressed him. “Where were you durin’ all this?”

“I had to leave the country, of course,” Dom told her. Then looked to Brian again. He’d gone back to sadly helping himself to the last bits of his French fries. “But, if I’d had any idea that Brian was making me a baby, I never would have left him.” Taking another tray of fries, Dom set them next to Brian, inviting him to eat all he wanted.

“That means,” she realized, “when you leave, you’re leavin’ the country again, and you’re takin’ him with you.”

It relieved Dom to see that Brian expressed no reservations against that intention. He’d picked up his milkshake again and was trying to suck it through the straw. Dom couldn’t help finding that kind of arousing when he remembered the head Brian gave. Make that very arousing.

“You’re gonna take my grandbaby away,” Mrs. Pearce went on, beginning to sound worried. “That’s my grandbaby.”

Unable to hold his tongue, Pearce gruffly intervened. “No, it ain’t.”

“Course it is,” she insisted. “Brian’s like a son to me. You know that, Roman. No matter what, I’ll a’ways consider Brian’s children as family to me.”

Pearce leaned back in his chair. “How can you say that, Mom?”

“Roman.” Brian’s voice was strangely ominous. “What did I tell you?”

Seeing those beautiful eyes flash dangerously beneath the heavy lids at Pearce, told Dom that there was something deeper to their history. Something he might not want to know.

Removing the lid of his shake, Brian finally stirred it with the large gauge, striped In-N-Out straw. “Anyway, I’ll be back, Mom. Dr. Adams is going to deliver the baby, so I’ll definitely be back here for that and for you to see the baby. And I’ll be back plenty of times to see you whenever I can.”

“You’re a good boy, Brian,” she said, her gaze brimming with admiration. “You’ve always been so good.”

Just as Pearce started muttering under his breath again, Dom decided it was time to end the conversation and discuss the sleeping arrangements with the lady of the house. He was about to broach the subject, when Pearce suddenly got up, dug deep in his pocket, and handed over the key to the Escalade to Dom.

“You wanned to go get his medicine,” he said. Then he stepped around the table and put a hand on Brian’s back, touching both bare skin and the knotted tie on the bodice of his dress. “I take you to bed, Bry.”

It took some effort to appear to remain calm while someone else touched Brian’s skin. Dom did his best to ignore Pearce and addressed his mother instead. “Do you got a spare bedroom for us?” He looked to Brian, indicating him.

“Yeah,” Brian set his cup down. “Which bedroom can we have?”

Mrs. Pearce deliberated thoughtfully a moment. “If I go get Brian’s medication, you all ain’t gonna fight while I’m gone are you?”

“Ask your son,” Dom said. “All I want to do is get my baby and his mom to bed.”

She stood and began clearing the table. “It don’t seem like he needs the medication so much tonight. He seem plenty calm to me.”

Abruptly, Toretto thought of the fitful sleep Brian had suffered every time he dozed off on the drive to Barstow and now understood why. “No, I think he does. I get why the doctor gave it to him. I’ll gladly go get it,” Dom offered, despite his own fatigue, “after you give us a room and I get him to bed.”

“Fuck you, Toretto,” Pearce cut in brusquely. “I taken about enough a this shit. Who you think mah’ boy been--?”

“Roman, come on,” Brian slurred from the table and got up, as well. “What did I tell you, huh? Are you fucking with me?” He put an arm around Pearce’s neck, a move that brought Dom to his feet, too. “You really wanna piss me off right now?” Brian tightened his hold on his friend’s neck until it verged on a chokehold. “I’m tired and I wanna go to sleep. I don’t want any more shit tonight.” Relaxing some, he released Pearce, but remained close. “Comere.” He drew him to the far end of the kitchen and out of the door. This alarmed Dom, but Mrs. Pearce was chuckling again.

He looked to her.

“That Romey,” she shook her head. “He ought a know by now Brian’ll kick his ass.”

Here she was, the dude’s mom and she was admitting that. Dom smiled, again charmed by O'Conner. “Will he?”

“He done it enough times since they was kids.”

“That’s good to know, but just what is their relationship with each other? I mean, your son acts like it’s one thing, but O'Conner like they’re just friends. I’m not just being nosy; you can understand my interest.”

She helped herself to another French fry. “How long you know Brian?”

“That’s got nothing to do with it.”

“Does this interest mostly got to do with the baby?”

Fair question. He didn’t discuss his private affairs with anyone, yet couldn’t contain his answer. It was too important. “Man, since I last saw him, I haven’t been able to sleep at night for thinking of him. My life hasn’t been the same. It’s like I don’t know what it is, but he’s all I think about.”

“He has that effect on people.” She appeared pleased. “They been friends since around the second grade. I don’t quite know how they got to be, either, as different as they is. They was in the same class. Roman’s said he used to think Brian was uppity, but eventually found out that wasn’t true and somehow that changed his attitude,” she shrugged. “When they got older, they became a couple for a good long while. I don’t quite know how that happened, either except Brian was the prettiest thing as a teenager. One day Roman noticed that and got all tongue-tied over him.”

“Was he that pretty?”

“Oh, hell yeah. I got pictures, if you want to see.”

“I’d love to see.”

“I’ll show you tomorrow. Always beautiful, that boy. Still is. But I’ll show you.

“Anyway, after they broke up,” she continued, “it broke my heart ‘cos I really liked the idea of Brian becoming my son-in-law. But I don’t have any delusions about my Romey. Truth is, I always knew deep down they’d never make it as a couple. They too different. They get along, but not like a couple.”

Feeling even more protective, Dom asked, “How long ago did they break up?” He hoped to God she wouldn’t say anything within the past six months.

“When Brian started studying to be a cop. Rome didn’t like that. They fought about it like crazy, then Brian just walked out on him.”

“That long ago?” Dom was relieved. A kindred soul. Toretto didn’t like that Brian was a cop, either. And they were both hung up on Brian. For the first time, Dom understood Pearce and didn’t just feel antagonism toward him.

“Oh, yeah,” Mrs. Pearce nodded sadly. “It’s been that long.”

“They didn’t recently get back together, did they?”

“Not that I know--”

It was just then that O'Conner and Pearce returned to the kitchen from their private conversation in the next room. Both appeared guarded.

Brian spoke. “Which room do Dom and I get, Mom?”

She hesitated a moment. “You know I got Traje’s set up as a craft room. So they’s just Tamari’s.”

Taking Dom’s hand, Brian started to pull him from the table. Dom grabbed the camera before allowing himself to be drawn to the same doorway.

“Thanks, Mom,” Brian trailed on their way.

“Wait a minute.” She suddenly became reanimated and rushed after them. “It ain’t ready. I’ve been usin’ it for storage. When Romey called, he didn’t say anything about a guest, and I thought you might sleep in his room, so I didn’t even think about it.”

It must have been wishful thinking on her part, Dom assumed; wasn’t she just about to say that as far as she knew, O'Conner and Pearce hadn’t rekindled their relationship?

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Brian was saying. “I just want to go to bed.” He passed through a short hall into a simple, tiled foyer with stairs, then started up them. Apparently unwilling to let go of Dom, he traded hands so he could grasp the bannister and pull himself up. In seeing Brian’s unsteady gait on the wedge heels, Dom swept him up, full skirt draping, and mounted the stairs. Startled, Brian put his arms around Dom’s neck and held on.

In a flurry, Mrs. Pearce followed. Once on the landing, Brian gestured to a door to the right,  proving he was indeed familiar with the house. Inside the room, he snapped on the light without fumbling for the switch.

As Mrs. Pearce had described, it was something of a cluttered, dusty mess with pieces of old furniture, lamps, luggage, a few unused fans, holiday decorations, and boxes. There was a bed, however. Kneeing a folded table aside, Dom reached the bed and set Brian down on it.

“See?” Mrs. Pearce said when she entered behind them. “I told you it’s a mess. Been a long time since anybody slept in here.”

Unfazed, Brian turned over onto his knees and immediately set to work moving the pieces of luggage off the bed to the floor.

Dom leapt to assist. “Here, let me do that,” he admonished, catching Brian. “You’re expecting.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “Let’s just clear the bed so I can lie down for a minute. Have Rome get the luggage out of the car; I want my overnight for my toothbrush and a nightgown.”

For a moment, Dom savored the idea of a nightgown and wondered what it looked like. “Sure thing, baby.

Mrs. Pearce had come in and was clearing a path to the bed. “I’ll have him do that,” she offered. “I’ll bring some clean linens and change them for you, Mr. Toretto. If you’re sure you want to sleep in here with your guest, Brian,” she added.

He got off the bed and began to strip it as soon as it was cleared. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m staying in here with Dom.”

“As long as you’re happy,” she said. “I’ll get the sheets.” She withdrew.

While they were changing the sheets Mrs. Pearce had supplied, Pearce came in with their assorted pieces of luggage. He dumped Toretto’s unceremoniously on the floor by the door, but carried Brian’s to him. “Come out he’ a minute.”

“I told you,” Brian mumbled sleepily and reached for his things. “Tomorrow.”

Unwillingly, Pearce passed them to him. “You ought a come sleep in yo’ room, Bry. Whe’ you a’ways slept every time you stayed in this house.” Then headed back to the door.

“Rome--” Brian protested, then sighed, fatigue evident. “Hang on a sec, Dom.” He started after Pearce.

Before Brian could reach the doorway, Dom caught him around his slender waist, quite deliberately. Once again, he wanted to feel evidence that their child truly existed, since he couldn’t really tell under the fullness of the dress. “Hey, wait a minute, baby; I thought you wanted to sleep in here with me.”

“I do.” Those big, striking, gray-appearing eyes studied Dom’s face a moment. Interesting how the color of his eyes could change from one moment to the next. “But you’ve got to understand how much Roman and his mom mean to me. They’re like the only family I’ve got.”

“You’ve got new family now.” Dom put his hand over Brian’s belly and lowered his gaze to the slight distention under the black and turquoise fabric.

“I’ve known them since I was like seven years old. I’ve only known you since last April. It’s not the same.”

“It will be. It’ll be even better, I promise.”

“I can't just cut them out of my life. I got him to chill for now, but I guess I better go say som'm else to give him some reassurance. He’s gonna need to understand about you and me and a couple of words aren’t gonna do it. Frankly, I’m a little surprised Vernetta is taking this so well. You don’t know, man. She always thought Rome and I were eventually gonna get married. I mean in one evening she finds out all this stuff. That’s a lot for her to take in. It was really cool of her to go pick up my medications, too.”

Dom cocked his head, still holding Brian. “Actually, she told me she never really thought you two would make it as a couple.”

That stayed Brian. He studied Dom a moment. “You just made that up.”

“As God is my witness, I didn’t.”

“Wow…” Brian looked stunned. “I can't believe she said that. I mean…What else did she say?”

“What did you say to Pearce when you took him out of the room? You didn’t go kiss him out in the hall, did you?”

“Kiss him? I told him I’d kick his ass if he didn’t chill, ‘cos I was sick a his shit. What else could he do?”

“Would you have? Mrs. Pearce said you can do it, too.”

“Huh? Well, yeah, I can. I have and he knows it. He knows better than to pull too much shit with me.”

Backing, Dom drew Brian towards the bed they’d only snapped the fresh sheets on, but not replaced the bedspread, nor added the clean pillowcases. He hugged Brian close. “You know, you’re damn sexy when you kick ass.”

A partial smile crooked Brian’s lips. “How do you know?”

“Race Wars.”

That evoked a full smile. “You were sexy as hell, too.” Bending down, he caught Dom’s ears and kissed him, but only momentarily. A hand shielding his lower lip, Brian abruptly pulled back enough to break contact. “Ow. Mouth still hurts from where your bitch popped me with my gun.”

“Oh, baby.” This time Dom kissed more gently. “She’s not _my_ bitch, but I’m sorry …Sorry she hurt you.” He kissed Brian tenderly again.

Within moments, Brian backed, growing breathless. “Let’s finish getting the bed together.”

At that angle, Dom had a glimpse down the front of Brian’s dress and was entreated to the arousing display of modest cleavage he’d been trying to keep his eyes off all day.

With care, in the lamplight, Dom helped Brian prepare for bed once it was remade and turned down. Dom’s original plan had been to go shower when it was feasible after he got Brian under the fresh linens. But that plan was tossed aside. He fought hard against his anticipation to keep from hastily yanking the dress off his partner. He didn’t get that far; as soon as he bared those legs, he lost his self-control. Long, lean, shapely, tanned, and now smooth as he’d been picturing them since that first sight of them onboard the yacht.

Pressing Brian back on the bed, Dom leaned over those legs to ravish them. Hungrily, lovingly, he ran his lips over the sleek contours of the long limbs. He’d missed these achingly sexy legs more than he thought humanly possible. But as he re-explored, there was no doubt in his mind that he missed everything about O'Conner the same way. Perhaps it could be enough for now just to make love to his legs, his ankles, and, as he reached the straps of his canvas espadrille sandals, those feet…lissome and graceful…Just like his hands.

As Dom lovingly caressed, Brian squirmed slightly and sat up, skirt around his hips. Tired or not, he slid up close to Dom, one foot held captive, knee crossing Dom’s lap, and resumed kissing. Brian shied only slightly this time, evidently ignoring his tender lip. Best as he could, he wrapped himself around Toretto, arms around his neck, and charged ahead with gusto, kisses deepening, increasing in passion and hunger. He murmured something about missing Dom badly, as he did so. Gratefully, Dom drew him close, tenderly responding. God, he wanted Brian so much, but after what had happened to him, how could they?

Expressing his desire, Brian struggled with Dom’s undershirt to draw it off. Amused, pleased, Dom assisted and helped draw it over his head in Brian’s hands. That admiration and desire doubled when Brian paused to look over Dom in awed approval. Beneath the fringe of long lashes, the widening pupils were easily seen in their surrounding pool of aquamarine, fully demonstrating O'Conner’s distinct pleasure.

A desperate, but quiet gasp escaped him as he pushed Dom back on the bed this time. On his knees he likewise raptured over Dom’s chest and shoulders. No rough stubble anymore; O'Conner’s smooth chin and upper lip passed luxuriously over Dom’s skin. And it felt near orgasmic, the trace of that soft, wanton mouth over his body. And the sounds. Oh, the sounds of passion and panting desperation Brian lilted.

Unable to contain himself, Dom quickly fumbled to untie the bodice sash while Brian toiled over him. He made no move to interfere, either. If anything, he hastily unfastened Dom’s pants and struggled to lower them enough to reveal his hair. This got O'Conner so excited, he rose up to his knees to straddle his partner, a move that allowed his dress to fall forward enough to coyly demonstrate the new, rounder fullness to his once very trim, flat pecs. Thinking nothing of this, of course, his one goal was to release Dom’s aroused cock that became more so at the thought and sight of those breasts. And O'Conner was easily strong enough to yank Dom’s hips up enough to free it, too.

“I’ve been dying for this,” Brian managed, just before attempting an oral attack on Dom’s erection.

“Hey, wait,” Dom laughed. “What makes you think I haven’t been dying for you? Don’t make me rip that pretty dress off you.”

Only then did Brian seem to realize that his dress was loose. One glance down and he snatched it against himself. “Um--” he looked around the room. “Lemme-lemme turn out the light.” He fumbled to crawl over Dom to reach for the lamp.

“What? What are you talking about? Brian.” Dom sat up, cock proudly thrust out between his zipper edges and caught his partner. “I’ve done nothing but think and dream about you. Every inch of you. I want to see you. Leave the light on.”

“Just gimme a minute.” Still holding his dress up to cover, Brian made another attempt at climbing over Dom.

“But,” Dom insisted, “I want the light on. I want to see how you look now. When I saw you in that skimpy little thing you had onboard the yacht, I couldn’t believe it. You looked amazing. I’ve been dying to see all of you, ever since. Why won't you let me see you, baby?”

Relenting, Brian gave up and settled atop Dom. “I-I just don’t want you to get too alarmed. It was bad enough I had to let the doctor see.”

With a statement like that, Dom couldn’t keep from getting alarmed. “See what?”

“What Verone did. I’m a little messed up-looking, is all. I don’t want you to freak or nothing, so…” He sat up, turned away from Dom, “I, um…I’ve got a nightgown, but never mind.” He fixed the shoulder straps back in place. “I ought a go talk to Rome, anyway. Just tie my dress again and I’ll go do that.”

A nightgown, Dom wondered fleetingly, but that thought was quickly buried in the turmoil of the key statement. In fact, he hadn’t even thought about the possibility that there would be visible evidence. He paused a moment, checking his anxiety. Without question, he was aware that dealing with a rape victim was no easy fix. Like it or not, he had an unnerving understanding of the overwhelming sensation of powerlessness it left a victim with. He’d suffered an incident about as close to such an insult on his person as he’d ever wanted to. It was the main reason he’d rather die than go back to any prison. It wasn’t something he ever wanted or meant to share with anyone else as long as he lived. It was very disappointing that Brian couldn’t possibly entertain thoughts of romance, but there was little Dom could do but try and offer as much understanding as possible.

“Hey, listen,” he said. “I won’t push you or nothing.” It hurt to have to relinquish even a little intimacy with Brian. “We can take everything as slow and easy as you want, okay? You don’t want to take your clothes off, that’s okay.” It wasn’t, but Dom had no choice. Sitting up as well, he fixed himself back in his briefs.

 “Yeah,” Brian said, “But, I probably ought a go settle things with Rome, you know?”

“You talked to him already.”

“Not enough. I hardly said anything to him.”

“Put on this nightgown and I won’t look when you change, I promise. In fact, I’ll go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and all that while you change, all right?”

“No, really. He’s going to be real pissed if I don’t explain things to him. And he’s got a temper.”

That was evident. “What are you gonna explain to him?”

“I don’t know. That he’s got to understand that he doesn’t own me.”

That was promising. “Talk to him tomorrow. When I come back, we can just lie here. We don’t have to do anything. I just want to hold you. You can go to sleep.”

While Brian hesitated, thinking, Dom slid to the edge of the bed and got up, zipping his pants. “Go ahead and put on your nightgown while I’m in the other room, baby.”

~~~

Upon his return, he found Brian was still present, having done as suggested. The black and turquoise dress hung in the upper track of the slightly ajar closet door. He stood at the foot of the bed digging through his overnight bag wearing a cobalt blue, floor-length halter negligee trimmed with cobalt blue satin edging and bow at the bottom of the V-neck. Dom was dumbstruck. The cups were almost sheer with a lot of demure, decorative topstitching and tiny beads. This effectively hid his nipples. From the bag, he was drawing out a black satin robe with wide, gossamer sheer sleeves.

As he was about to fit into the robe, Dom immediately shot forward and caught him. “Whoa, whoa! Hold on. Let me look at you a minute…Look at this…You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” he intervened in a husky growl. “This the way you dress all the time now? Even to bed?”

O'Conner seemed either reticent or confused. “Not exactly…I mean, yes and no, I guess.”

That confused Toretto. “What I mean is, back in LA with me you wore wrinkled jeans and t-shirts. What happened while I was gone? It’s like someone else came in and replaced Brian Spilner with Brian O'Conner and he turned out to dress completely different. I’m not knocking it—I like it. I sure didn’t see the dress you were wearing today or anything near like this at your apartment. As I recall, there wasn’t a single dress or skirt there, let alone anything like these sexy things.” He indicated the loungewear. “You told me you’d had to leave Arizona with what little you could fit into that tricked-out Eclipse.”

Once again, Brian hesitated, lowering his chin. “To be honest, that wasn’t even my apartment. That was a cover. The clothes were mine, but I was told to dress masc for the job, so that’s all I took with me to that apartment. It wasn’t even my car, either. That was what the Department supplied me with for the job. At least I got to make some suggestions on what went in it, though. The rest of my clothes got left behind when I split LA, so I lost ‘em.”

“Are you telling me you had stuff like this at your real-life apartment and I had to see you in your dullest clothes?” Stepping closer, Dom looked over Brian admiringly. The lean, sleek muscles in his shoulders, breast bone, and collarbones. His arms were nicely toned--just a little too skinny. Trying not to be too obvious, Dom couldn’t help but seek out the nipples through the nearly sheer halter cups. He could see in form that they were definitely swollen and prominent, unlike the more discreet, masculine nipples he used to have.

At least the question invoked a slight show of amusement from Brian. “I didn’t really have anything quite like this. This stuff we bought on our cross-country trek. I didn’t buy these clothes. Rome was the one who bought them. He never thought much of the clothes I picked.”

Hmm, Dom wondered.

“We were in New Orleans and he wanted to buy me some new gear. That’s kind of where these clothes started. I’m not too much into buying ‘em, anyway. Not unless I absolutely got to. After a while, I began to notice I wasn’t fitting into my jeans any more, you know, so he opted to buy me more stuff. I’ve had the argument with him enough times about clothes to know it’s a loss.”

“So he bought you all these things?” Dom looked to the dress hanging in the closet door, uncertain he liked this idea. Especially the sexy nightgown and robe. “What kind of things did you leave behind in LA, then?”

“Just stuff.” Brian shrugged.

“Did you bring anything you bought yourself?” Dom was curious to see the kinds of fem clothes that Brian bought for himself, and even more so for the hope that Brian wouldn’t have to go on wearing a Pearce-acquired wardrobe while they were in Barstow.

“N-no. Look.” Brian quickly hustled into the robe and tucked it around himself, tying it tight with its belt. “I need to go brush my teeth and wash up, too.” Then he scooped a black nylon toiletry bag off the bed that looked somewhat like Dom’s and swept past him on the way out of the room.

In Brian’s absence, Dom stripped down to nothing, climbed in bed, and awaited O'Conner’s return, listening. He hoped not to hear anything untoward involving Pearce or he’d have to drag his pants back on to go break it up.

When Brian returned, despite having washed off his makeup, he was still breathtakingly beautiful. He set his toiletry bag on a stack of boxes on his side of the bed next to his overnight duffel. When he got into bed, he did so still wrapped in the shiny robe. On sliding up against Dom, Brian discovered his partner was nude. That stilled Brian a moment, but then he relaxed and placed his head on Dom’s shoulder.

In a moment, his chin in Brian’s curls, Dom asked, “So, what kind of clothes did you have in your real-life apartment in LA? You said you had dresses and skirts. What were they like?”

“I don’t know…Just things…Denim, cotton weave kind of skirts…Shirt dresses…T-shirt dresses…”

Though Brian couldn’t see it, Dom pulled a slight face of dismay. It all sounded pretty much like the dull things Dom had seen Brian in. No wonder Pearce hadn’t cared for Brian’s fashion sense and stepped in. Then he had moment of hope. “Short denim skirts?”

“Nothing above my knees, no.”

“Oh, baby,” Dom moaned. “You only got the greatest fucking legs…And you cover them up all the time. Are you crazy?”

“I’ve worn miniskirts before. They’re not as comfortable as longer skirts. You have to watch how you sit in them, you know? I was sick of doing that, so as long as I was on my own I bought what I wanted.”

“Where are these miniskirts?”

“I left ‘em behind. Here in Barstow, in fact. They’d be out of style by now, anyway.”

Dom sighed. “I hope you don’t mean you’d never wear another miniskirt. ‘Cos, I've gotta tell you, I’d kill to see you in them.”

Brian chuckled tiredly. “Maybe some other time…”

As promised, Dom held him, much as he ached to make love to him, and let him fall asleep.

~~~

In what seemed like only moments, Dom was awakened by a soft knock on the door. He hadn’t even realized he too had fallen asleep. Still against him, Brian jumped as well. They both sat up, Brian with a quiet groan.

There was another knock.

When Brian started to get up, Dom recalled where they were. As he threw off the sheet, he unintentionally unveiled his throbbing hard-on. How could he not? Fast asleep and holding O'Conner. “No, I’ll get it, baby,” he assured Brian and moved to get off the bed. “Be there in a second,” he called to the door. Unwillingly, he had to pack himself into his pants with difficulty, which he’d thrown over some piece of furniture in the room.

At the door, he found Mrs. Pearce with a bag from the pharmacy and a frosty bottle of cold water. “Here’s the medication and some water, in case he needs to take one. The medication gonna make him thirsty.”

“Thanks.” Dom took the things. “Lemme give you some mon--”

“Oh, no, no.” She held her hands up, arrestingly. “I been takin’ care of that boy since he was little like he was my own; I’m happy to go on takin’ care of him and now his baby.”

If only she could help him with what he’d gone through. Maybe she could; she was an RN, according to Dr. Adams. She was certain to have some advice on counseling for both of them. That would mean telling her about Brian’s ordeal, and that would have to be at his discretion. “I’ll give it to him.” After all the months of being away from Brian, Dom was in a desperate state. The prospect of going back to that bed with that hard-on and Brian in that slinky, enticing nightgown unable to touch him other than in concern was a torturous one. “Hey,” Dom asked her suddenly, “would it be all right if I took a shower?”

“Sure. I’ll get you towels and soap. Need a toothbrush?”

“No, no. I’ve got my own. I’ll be right out.”

~~~

Although he was dimly aware that Dom had left the room, Brian awoke following another unsettling nightmare about Verone. The dream was particularly violent, with Brian beating the shit out of his assailant with whatever means he could use. It was perturbing to find himself alone in bed. He thought Dom had said something about going to shower, but now that Brian was more fully awake, he had to wonder if he’d heard right. Why would Dom go shower again already, having just done so before they left Los Feliz?

On turning onto his back, Brian accidentally tugged the peignoir askew. He looked down at the gown. It was pretty and all, but felt it was too inappropriately sexy. Of course, Rome wouldn’t have known not to pack the things he did; he didn’t know what Brian had suffered.

At least none of the bruising showed in the gown. He’d deliberately chosen to wear the one with fuller cups. He couldn’t imagine how it wouldn’t disturb Toretto to see the marks.

Hoping to ward off another nightmare, Brian got off the bed and went to check out the various TVs stored in the room. Self-consciously, he righted the peignoir and retied it while he did this. He remembered all of the TVs as they made the rounds from one family member to another. He knew which ones didn’t work at all and the quirks of those that did, as well as how to handle them. If he could find an outlet that wouldn’t require rearranging the entire room to get to, he should be able to get one to play with the aid of an indoor antenna. Tamarius had moved out before his mom had switched the whole house over to cable.

He was in the process of moving clutter out of the way for the TV on the dresser when Toretto returned.

“What are you doing?” Dom immediately wanted to know. “You shouldn’t be moving furniture.”

While it was true that a great many of Brian’s muscles felt fatigued and sore, it was nothing so much as to render him useless. He didn’t answer—didn’t want to admit to his nightmares and that the distraction of a meaningless TV program was what he needed.

“Comere.” Dom came to Brian and took over the last steps of the job he was finishing up. It was then that he noticed Dom was clad only in a damp towel. “I’ve got to admit, I really like your nightgown. Very sexy.” Dom’s voice was disturbingly throaty. “Except I’d like it better if I’d bought it for you myself.”

“Um,” Brian murmured busily. “There are a couple of others in my bag, but Rome bought me those, too. This was the least risqué one.”

“Really…” Dom sounded even more interested. “Can I see what those look like?”

Straightening, Brian looked over at his bag. “You can see if you want, but I’m not putting ‘em on.”

“Oh…” Disappointment. Then, “Would you mind at least taking the robe off? I’d like to see my baby.” Sidling up behind Brian, Dom crushed their bodies together and pulled the layers of filmy fabric tight over Brian’s belly. “And this,” Brian felt a soft breath by his ear, “I love this…” Toretto cupped his large hand over the round rise.

His attitude had come as such a relief to Brian, he decided he should at least give in. He tugged the belt loose, allowing Dom to stroke and caress the baby through the negligee, his touch strong and soothing. “You know,” Brian admitted, “I didn’t think you’d ever want to know about it. When Jesse figured it out and got all excited about telling you, I kind a freaked and told him not to.”

“Are you crazy?” Dom said softly. “Nothing in the world could have made me happier. Except to be with you again. So, this is like the best thing in the world, doubled. I-I still can’t believe you did this for me. And that you want me back, after I left you.” He pressed his fingertips in, slightly. “What’s he doing? Can I--”

Brian hissed in pain, and stepped back against Dom.

“What?” Dom instantly released his hold. “Did I hurt you?”

“Um,” Brian tried, not really wanting to explain, but not wanting Dom to think his partner fragile. “It’s just that I’ve got a bruise there.”

Without a word, Dom tugged Brian to the bed and into the light of the lamp there. He sat down and pulled Brian’s hips forward, starting to lift the hem of the gown.

“Wait, Dom--”

“Just show me what that bastard did. I want to see now, not while we’re trying to make love, so I don’t hurt you or anything. I want to know what to look out for.”

There wasn’t any dodging the issue further. Toretto was right. “Well, wait.” Not wanting him to see too much all at once, Brian drew up the hem himself and backed to sit next to his partner on the bed. In this way, by raising his thigh slightly, his male genitals wouldn’t be immediately on display. He preferred to show off his injuries in stages. Then he looked away, leaning back on his right arm to allow Dom to look. While he did so, Brian tried to focus his attention on setting up the TV instead. He’d not spent a lot of time in Tamarius’ room, so he didn’t have the placement of the outlets committed to memory. In Rome’s room, yes, as well as other rooms of the house. Meanwhile, he felt Dom gently running his hands over his belly.

“He hit you here? In the belly?”

“He was trying to stop me from beating the shit out of him because I was about to, and it worked. He got away then.”

“No wonder you were so scared you might be having contractions. Fucking coward, beating up on a pregnant guy. See, you really shouldn’t be moving furniture around. You’ve been through enough. You could put yourself in labor.”

“You’re right; I shouldn’t have,” Brian realized. He kept forgetting all these factors, the worst being that he’d miscarried before.

“Where else?” Dom asked. “Where else did he hurt you?”

Twice as unwillingly, Brian pulled aside one of the cups of the negligee to exhibit some of the fingermarks on one breast.

A warning growl rose in Dom’s throat. It lasted several seconds before he bent forward to kiss the uncovered area of Brian’s breast, missing the bruise.

So he’d not get too carried away, Brian cleared his throat. “And here.” He lowered his leg enough to reveal his lap. Because of the new distention of his belly, he couldn’t see the bruising there as easily as he would have been able to, normally. However, he had no desire for another look.

“Baby,” Dom anguished with a sympathetic hiss. He quickly turned Brian onto the bed, certain he must be in agony. “I don’t even want to imagine how much that must hurt. You lie down and take it easy. How have you been tolerating the pain?”

“Why do you think I was wearing a dress? It hurts a little without underwear when I’m up walking around, but not too bad.”

“That would be torture,” Dom winced. “Especially with all you’ve got. The bouncing alone--” He hissed again.

Brian couldn’t help but be amused. Dom wasn’t poorly endowed himself, so he ought to be well able to fathom the discomfort from the weight. “Um, I was gonna plug in that old Zenith on the dresser so we could watch some TV. That one works, but you’ve got to fuck with the tuner a little to change channels.”

“You wanna watch TV? You’re all messed up and you wanna watch TV?”

Brian eyed his partner a little guarded. “I’d kind of like to not think about being fucked up. It hurts less.” He sat up at the edge of the bed. “Or I’ll do--”

“No, that’s okay. You stay put.” With that, Dom swept the towel off his hips to finish drying his back and legs, then started for the dresser.

Awestruck, Brian looked after him. Goddamn, seeing that body in the light was amazing. The round, perfectly sculpted ass…the massive musculature in those thighs, back, and arms…Damn…Brian swallowed. Okay, fuck the TV. But it would provide some noise so they wouldn’t be overheard if they…what was Brian thinking? He couldn’t…Oh, but he wanted…Why the hell did Dom ever dress? His was the perfect body with muscles so shapely they should remain on view at all times. “Um, why did you go shower again already? You did just before we left LA.”

The way Dom looked back at Brian was priceless. It fully expressed “you’ve got to be kidding.” “You think I wasn’t getting blue balls lying there beside you?”

As it dawned on Brian what was meant, he became apologetic. But wasn’t sure how to react, especially because he understood too well. Rising, he got up, allowing his gown to fall, then went around to the other side of the bed where Dom had been sleeping. There he picked up the camera from the nightstand and within moments had it figured out enough to power it on. As before, gaining an erection wasn’t causing any discomfort. That was very promising because even if Dom had satisfied himself, Brian hadn’t and he was hoping there were activities they could engage in in the way of lovemaking that wouldn’t be a problem for him.

“What about this TV?” Dom suddenly asked of the larger RCA set beside the dresser.

“Doesn’t work,” Brian supplied. “Diondre said he knew someone who could fix it, so he wouldn’t let Vernetta get rid of it. But that was years ago and he still hasn’t picked it up. She told him to store it at his place, but he never did that, either.”

“Who’s Diondre?” Dom asked as he searched for the outlet.

“Rome’s dad.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I should take it out and get rid of it for her before we leave. She can tell him I did it so he won’t get pissed at her.”

“You’re not hauling any TVs around,” Dom said warningly.

He was right, of course. Brian shifted, uncomfortable at the thought of having become an invalid, while he continued to study the camera. “If the outlet’s not on that wall, it must be behind the dresser. And the remote might be in the dresser drawer.”

“The remote works?”

“Yeah, I think so. It might need new batteries.” Watching Dom move the dresser was more than Brian could stand. He found the flash function, set it on, and snapped a picture.

“What?” Dom looked up abruptly. “You’re taking my picture? I’m naked over here.”

Tickled, Brian chuckled and snapped another photo. He got off the bed and came closer to take more photos.

“Okay, okay,” Dom relented. He continued getting the set plugged in while Brian continued to take pictures.

At last Brian got close enough to insinuate himself against Dom’s ass. To take his waist, Brian had to cease playing shutterbug, but didn’t mind. He let his erection beneath the gown gently prod Dom while holding him.

Offering absolutely no resistance, Toretto murmured approval and finished the task of getting the TV plugged in. When he straightened and pushed the dresser back in place, he deliberately stepped back against Brian. Oh, it felt good…

“God, how I missed you,” Brian breathed into Dom’s neck.

Within moments, they were back in the bed with the TV on and the paired remote control in hand. The reception wasn’t great, but it hardly mattered. On his knees over Dom, Brian snapped more pictures. Though Brian wasn’t deliberately trying to photograph Dom’s cock in the frame, he wasn’t all that fazed when it became erect and incidentally presented itself, unabashedly. It was a nicely handsome one, too, well worth photographing. It was then that Brian realized he was catching his own erection, though draped in the semi-sheer, royal blue fabric, in the pictures as well. Okay, that wasn’t right. It did have a tendency to be somewhat conspicuous at times. Taking a seat beside Dom on the bed, he scrolled back through the photos, enjoying the sight of them, to find how many times he’d captured himself. He’d delete those, except Dom, in much of his naked glory looked so captivatingly sexy in them.

“Lemme see,” Dom insisted. He got up on his elbow and tugged Brian over so they could both observe. If anything, they both got so stirred by the pictures, Brian soon forgot all about the obscene presentation beneath his gown and leaned over to kiss Dom, the camera forgotten and dropped to aside.

As they kissed, Brian practically in straddling position, he could feel himself throbbing in desire. His slit, always wet all the time from pregnancy now, was at the point of dripping down his sac. His erection ached to be stroked. There were many ways to appease it.

He bent over Dom and nuzzled his ripped, shapely pecs. As Brian did so, it occurred to him that they were so ample, he could probably satisfy himself in the cleavage. As he got into position, he started to gather up his gown. A little of his own personal, slippery lubricant should be plenty adequate. He discovered that such was his excitement that he’d let down into the front of his gown over the tip of his cock.

Before he got that far, Toretto suddenly had a handful of the gown and was tugging it upward to relieve Brian of it. In his arousal, Dom dragged himself higher up on the bed from between Brian’s knees and then tugged with more determination, but still careful enough not to damage the fabric. With that kind of motivation, Brian gladly relinquished the negligee. He’d forgotten, however, that Dom hadn’t seen the extent of the pregnancy changes and wasn’t willing to take the event lightly.

With an aroused growl, Dom drew his partner up towards the headboard and lay against it, eyes widening in approval. “Comere,” he said, his voice rumbling in sexual fervor. If he was at all disturbed by the discoloration from the bruises on Brian’s breasts, he didn’t show it. Instead he crushed Brian’s chest down towards him and applied his mouth with passion.

Arcing waves of pleasure drove through Brian from his now highly sensitive nipples. The waves coursed through him, eventually manifesting in all his deepest pleasure points. His cock, nuts, and pussy pulsed in renewed fervor. Pregnancy had made such a hell of a difference sensation-wise to his nipples, as to affect him all over. Losing all previous reservations, he wildly encouraged the oral lovemaking to his breasts. In doing so, this trapped his building erection between them, on Dom’s insanely enticing rock hard abs and crashing into his likewise rock hard penis. Some of the clashing was overzealous enough to hurt, but not so much that Brian wanted to cease.

In time, Dom’s enthusiasm finally became too rough and Brian realized his partner was just going to have to be taught certain rules. For all of his worldly background, it seemed odd that this could be necessary. Even before meeting him, while studying the case, Brian learned Toretto was several years his senior and after meeting him, he came off as very streetwise and sure of himself. Somehow, Brian was of the impression that there couldn’t possibly be much he could teach Toretto. But this was one of those things.

It was evident he wasn’t thinking of the bruises on his lover’s breasts, a discomfort which could be overlooked, as the potent sensation of Dom’s ardent sucking and fondling made up for it. It was the fact that at a little over four months of pregnancy with more growing to do, Brian’s breasts were way too tender for such overbearing handling. With the strength in those forearms and hands, he probably wasn’t even aware of the amount of pressure he was exerting. It was almost comical when Brian thought of the number of times he used to sock Rome when they were teenagers for precisely the same reason. Even more so than they could have known. It had to have been a blessing that he’d been too drugged to have felt the pain Verone must have inflicted to go so far as to leave injuries.

“Careful.” With a nearly silent hiss, Brian caught Dom’s jaw and backed away just enough to withdraw from those full, sensuous lips, taking him unaware. In the next second, Brian changed his mind; no way did he want it to stop. And that awe-inspiring mouth. Funnier still, he had absolutely no compulsion to sock Toretto, whereas he’d had no problem belting Rome over and over again.

Aside from that, Dom looked so confused by the action that he even appeared hurt.

Apologetically, Brian brushed his thumb, then his nipple against those beautiful lips, prompting them to part, which they did instantly. “Just a little sore, is all…Don’t forget, I'm pregnant, you know…?”

Worriedly, Dom scrambled to ease them both to their sides, facing each other in the middle of the bed. “Am I hurting you?” The furrow between his brows was precious. “I’m so sorry, babe…I didn’t realize…”

“It’s natural, you know? No big deal--”

“But, baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Gaze dropping to Brian’s chest again, Dom looked duly remorseful. “You’re so, so pretty, but what that bastard did to you…”

“It’s not that,” Brian quickly clarified. “I’m just getting boobs, you know, so they’re sore. Just like the first time I got them as a teenager.”

“You had…? Of course you did…My God, you must have been a hell of a knock-out. Mrs. Pearce says you were the ‘prettiest thing as a teenager.’”

“She’s crazy,” Brian blushed uncomfortably, lowering his head. “Anyways, now that I’m pregnant, I’m getting them again.”

“And they’re amazing…” Dom continued to eye Brian’s chest dreamily.

“All I’m saying is that you’ve got to be a little careful ‘cos yeah, they’re kind a sore, you know?” He had to wonder if Dom was paying enough attention to remember. Brian recalled that for all the times he had to remind Rome, it was pretty evident he wasn’t paying attention, either. It was hard to blame them; Brian liked feminine breasts, too, so he could understand their distraction. And he really liked Dom’s breasts, appreciating their masculinity just as much. “That doesn’t mean I want you to stop playing with them, though. That feels off the hook,” he admitted. “Just don’t be quite so rough.”

The worried crease returned. “But, I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian laughed. “But, I don’t want you to stop, either.” Placing his leg over Dom’s hip, Brian slid up against him. No, he didn’t want any of it to stop.

That got Dom’s attention; his gaze slid down towards his partner’s lap, long, dark, curly lashes sweeping down. The furrow quickly faded and he smiled, instead. “Damn, you _are_ pretty…And longer than I remembered…”

That was the kind of reaction Brian longed for, not the harsh banter that Pearce still sometimes doled out. Brian had gotten used to it and learned to deal with it, but never cared for it. He chuckled, amused that he pleased Toretto so much. Though Brian had resisted it hard the first time, he felt himself falling for Dominic Toretto all over again. For that, he deserved a long, deep, meaningful kiss, using only minimal care not to exert pressure on his painful lip. The only thing that finally stopped him was that his mouth was very dry, a side effect he’d noticed the other times he’d had to take the promethazine. Bless Mom for bringing that bottle of water. But then, being a nurse, she probably knew he was going to need it.

Then he settled against Dom, wrapping himself more tightly around him to sleep.

~~~

Saturday—September 16

Following a restless night of uncomfortable dreams, Rome finally gave up trying to sleep. It was a twenty minutes to eight. In need of coffee, once dressed, he sauntered out of his room and headed for the stairs. On his way, he glared at the door to Tamarius' room and muttered as he headed downstairs.

Before reaching the kitchen, he heard his mom in there already bustling around. And he could smell coffee brewing. Perfect. He wouldn’t have to make any. She made great coffee and had taught all her kids how.

He was about to turn on the TV in the living room, but decided it might disturb O'Conner. So Rome sauntered into the kitchen in his untied sneakers, a loose, heather gray pullover, and thin, black cargo pants. Sure enough, Mom was in an apron cheerfully cutting up fresh strawberries, peaches, and nectarines on one of the counters. On the table were eggs, milk, flour, and the mixing bowl with the pouring spout. The skillet with strips of frying bacon and the griddle were both on the stove. Damn, it smelled good already.

It didn’t take any laborious figuring to know she wasn’t just happy, she was effervescent that Brian was there. Rome just hoped that she was also pleased that her blood-related son was there, too, even though he knew there had been plenty of times she wasn’t too happy to have him home.

While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, Rome came forward to give her a hand, wordlessly. She automatically spoke up when she needed something.

“You think i’ss a’ight?” He asked her. “A’ight to have Brian sleepin’ upstaih’s wit’ somebody else?”

The last drops were spilling into the glass pot of the coffee maker. “Bring me a cup a coffee before I gotta answer that question,” she said. Setting the knife aside, she rushed back to the stove with the tongs to check the bacon.

Scowling, Rome opened the dishwasher and took out their mugs to do as requested. He served her first to prompt her to answer as soon as possible. He even brought the sugar bowl to her before serving himself.

While he went to the cutting board to take over for her, giving her more time to both tend the bacon and think, he waited. What he couldn’t tell her was that he’d had a hell of a time sleeping that night from nightmares. He’d been dead tired from sleeping so little on the yacht, wired up from worrying about Brian and what the fuck they were in for. Then making the long drive out to Barstow. The only thing that kept him awake on the trip was his resolute anger towards Toretto, imagining how he was probably trying every move on the street to sex the poontang right off O'Conner in the back seat of the Escalade. It was only O'Conner’s sometimes annoying sense of propriety that kept him from bouncing up and down on Toretto’s pole. Thank god for it then, though. Only Rome couldn’t cry to his mom about the scare he’d gone through the night before, deep enough in his bones to give him nightmares.

“Well, Roman, it’s hard to say…” she began after a careful sip. “I think that Brian should be happy, that’s what I think.”

“He was plenny happy wit’ me. We been plenny happy. We been back togetha’ since we was in Miami.”

“Since you first got there?” She glanced over at him.

“Yea--” Then Rome remembered better. “Well, not ezackly. But soon afta’. We was too busy right off. Afta’ we busted dude, when we could finally relax and get oua’ breath, then Bry an’ I got back togetha’. If I’d a knowed he was knocked  up, I neva’ would a let him do all that crazy stuff. I’ss a wonda’ he didn’ miscarry again. Maybe it would a been betta’ if he did…”

“Don’t you say that!” his mom snapped. “Don’t you even think that!”

“I know,” Rome exhaled, “but damn. It ain' my baby. He’d a miscarried, he and I be havin’ a baby instead. It’d be mah’ baby in his belly right now. He didn’ have no birth control. He would a got pregnant by me, jus’ like it was supposed ta be. Jus’ like he owe me.”

“I admit, I really did want you and him to have a baby. But there was always som'm wrong with that plan and I knew it and this just proves it.”

“What chyou talkin’ about? Nothin’ wrong about it at all. I know we messed up bad the first time, but--”

“I know you’re jealous, but I can't help it, I like this guy. They say he committed grand larceny. That’s no worse than what you did. You can’t say--”

“How can you side wit’ him?” Rome was indignant. “You my mom, not his. This guy came in an’ stole Brian from me.”

“You want to blame someone, blame yourself. You didn’t take care of him like you should have. And you didn’t act like you should have. He gave you chances to make a better life for both a you, and you ignored him. There’s no reason why he shouldn’t have looked for som'm better. He gave you fair warning. You notice all that time you two was living together and he never got pregnant again. I knew it wasn’t for your lack of trying. He’s too smart for that. Thing about Brian, once he learns som'm, he learns it good. He knew you wasn’t ready.”

“Wasn’t ready?” Rome echoed. “I been ready! I been ready fo’ yea’s.”

“Just the fact that you could say maybe he should a miscarried tells me you’re not ready. How could you say a thing like that about a child? Only someone so selfish he doesn’t care about the very life of a living child could say a thing like that.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Rome said quickly. Though many times he had, she’d never forgive him if she knew that. “I-I just don’t like this shit about this dude. I ain’ happy about none a this.”

“You should a treated Brian a lot better when you had the chance. I a’ways knew things wouldn’t wind up well between you two on accoun’ a that. Damn right you messed up, but it wasn’t just once; you did it over and over. No reason Brian should have to put up with that. Just from what I seen last night over dinner, I could see this man treats Brian a whole lot better. And that’s what he deserves. You want Brian back, you’d have to do a whole lotta changing.” Coffee mug in hand, she returned to the counter beside Rome and gently took the knife from him to resume chopping. “And I just can’t see you doing it.”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to hear from you. Please visit my writing blog at: http://exlibrisxscribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
